Master?
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Naruto read Sasuke's search history wich somehow spiraled into them hooking up wich turned into Naruto becoming Sasuke's pet. Sasuke puts up a cool front though Naruto suspect's the raven loves him and Naruto is just trying to adjust too his new life. Naruto's only sure of one thing, he wants to be Sasuke's forever. SasuNaru.
1. Yes, Master

Naruto opened his eyes from his nap and wasn't too surprised too see Sasuke hugging the covers beside him. The boys weren't dating or anything, but they were close enough too take naps together. Well, Naruto always knew Sasuke was gay. But it didn't bother him, in his opinion the guy didn't like too much of anybody.

Sasuke woke up and lightly blushed seeing Naruto staring at him. Naruto got up and yawned, he'd never seen Sasuke sleep before. "Sasuke I'm hungry, do you have any Ram- SASUKE!" Naruto scrolled down the contents of Sasuke's history. "What." Sasuke sat up. "You were looking at porn?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Get your hands off it you idiot!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him back towards the bed and deleted his history

"Sasuke Uchiha was looking at porn. Never would of guessed." Naruto laughed. "Gay people have porn too. Lay off it you idiot." Sasuke snapped. "I wasn't making fun of you. I was just surprised that you watched it ya know." Naruto explained. "Whatever, I'll go make some Ramen." Sasuke stalked off.

Naruto noticed Sasuke didn't close the website and scrolled through it. _'you are mine, I own this body' Hideki hit his chained up submissive, Koyo, with a whip. 'Yes, master.' Koyo moaned. 'You are worthless, you don't have any rights.' Hideki smoothed back Koyo's blonde hair. 'Yes master.' Koyo moaned, his dick twitching, but wasn't allowed too cum without permission._ Naruto found himself turned on by it but at the same time wondering why anyone would just... submit like that.

"Like it?" Naruto spun around too find a smirking Sasuke. "Of course not. It was just weird." Naruto blushed with embarrassment. "Or, did you like it?" Sasuke pressed. "Of course n-not!" Naruto mentally kicked himself for stammering. "Your body says otherwise" Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes too where he'd gotten hard. "It's not like that! It was just interesting us know!" Naruto exclaimed, backing too in front of Sasuke's bed.

"Oh yeah? Get on your knees." Sasuke ordered. _Get...on my?_ Naruto sank too his knees , and was surprised he was only getting harder. "Take off your shirt." Sasuke ordered. _Why am I following? _Naruto took it off. "Your a highly submissive uke." Sasuke declared. "Yes master." Naruto covered his mouth in shock. _Did I just say..._ "Do you want me too fuck you?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes." Naruto looked away but was shocked too feel Sasuke's belt hit him, though the hit wasn't actually hard. "Yes what?" Sasuke smirked, obviously enjoying this power. "Yes master." Naruto said. "...You don't have too." Sasuke said. "I-I want too. I need you too please fuck me...master." Naruto pulled down his pants and underwear.

It was silent as the clothing hit the floor. Sasuke wondering if this was going too far and Naruto wondering if he had upset Sasuke. "Too make this clear. You want me too be your master? If you say yes I won't hold back." Sasuke asked. "Please." Naruto bent over the bed.

"Ok." Sasuke found himself regretting the teasing, wondering if this was a cruel joke as he lubed two fingers and entered Naruto with them. Naruto screamed out in pain and he quickly withdrew the fingers. "Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "No Master." Naruto replied. "Just because you're my pet doesn't mean I'm going too hurt you. The story you read was fiction. This is our story." Sasuke told him and Naruto blushed. "It feels better now" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke stuck one finger in this time. Naruto moaned softly wondering how this had happened. "Prepare yourself" Sasuke smirked. Naruto started too turn around for clarification but Sasuke added two more fingers causing Naruto too scream. Sasuke widened the hole, moving the fingers around, much too Naruto's pleasure. _S...Sasuke. Is my...Master? _Naruto was still getting used too the idea of a 'master' when Sasuke stuck his member in. "GAHHH! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke pounded Naruto relentlessly only stopping occasionally too give him a small break and too make sure he wasn't hurting him too much. Sasuke climaxed out onto Naruto's back who had climaxed twice already. Naruto fell down onto the floor where Sasuke sank too his knees and caught him.

Naruto woke up in a just a school shirt laying on a bed that wasn't Sasuke's or his. But suddenly all his stuff was there. He moved his hand up too his neck too rub it and found a thin, faded, black collar. "W-where..." Naruto mumbled. "It's morning. You're lucky we're on spring break right now." Sasuke came in went in the drawers and tossed him a orange tee and some jeans. "I-I don't..." Naruto looked around sleepily.

"Get dressed. I'm buying you a new collar." Sasuke pulled the covers off him. "C-Collar? What's..." Naruto sat up and rubbed some sleep out his eyes. "You'll be expected too wake up before me now. Or have you forgotten about our arrangement?" Sasuke smirked then lightly caressed his bare thigh causing him too blush. Suddenly all the memories came back. "Ten minutes." Sasuke shut the door behind him.

_I forgot... I'm his pet now. When he said he wasn't holding back he was serious. Wait...what about a shower. _Naruto put his hand in his hair. "GAAAHH! SASUKE SHOWERED ME?!" Naruto jumped back in surprise and hit his head on the wall. "What the hells going on dattebayo." Naruto sat on the floor and rubbed his head. Naruto looked up at the clothes that were set out and put them on. _This room is a exact replica of mine, but bigger. _Naruto looked around the highly organized room. _And cleaner..._

Naruto wandered out the room and realized he was in the guest branch of the Uchiha residence. He managed too find his way too the front gate where Sasuke was waiting. "Get lost?" Sasuke smirked. "It's your damn fault!" Naruto pointed angrily at him. "Get in" Sasuke laughed taking Naruto in a limo in which they drove too a black building with purple designs named 'Desire'.

"Woah." Naruto looked in awe at everything around him. There were entire walls full of handcuffs, whips, chains, leashes, outfits, sex toys and things he couldn't tell what they were. "Sasuke! Look at that! What is it?!" Naruto tugged Sasuke too a nearby display. "Ass plugs." Sasuke said letting Naruto drag him along, Naruto, excitedly asking what all the different things were.

"Mr. Uchiha?" A brown haired, sharp, important looking lady came up too him. Naruto was only slightly surprised they new each other. She had the same cocky look Sasuke always wore. She looked at Naruto as if he was someone questionable, like he shouldn't be here. "Verna." Sasuke and the woman who identified as 'verna' sized each other up visually. "Does she work here?" Naruto asked but hid behind Sasuke when Verna looked at him like he was a clueless piece of trash.

"Not exactly. She owns all of the more..._ shady_ places around here. For example she owns a club that's main purpose is showing off your pets. My father is in business with her so we're acquainted. Itachi used too take me too the club's and whatnot just too freak out dad so that's why I'm so familiar. That would probably explain my sexual preference since there are more girls owning girls than any other type of pet-owner combo." Sasuke explained, leaving Naruto more confused than he was before

"I'm assuming you've taken on a pet" Verna lifted a eyebrow at Naruto. "Go pick out a collar and whatever else you want." Sasuke said. Naruto walked off then turned around too say something but Sasuke was talking too Verna about some family business. Naruto walked around the shop for a little then stopped too look at a wall of collars. _I wonder why I need it anyways. It's not like he's going too put me on a leash. Right? _"Its a symbol of ownership and value." Naruto spun around and found a woman with a two lip piercings four ear piercings, per ear and purple and black hair. It was just scary enough too be cool.

"The more expensive the collar the more valuable your owner thinks you are and the higher ranked pet you become." The lady informed him but Naruto must of looked confused because she went on. "In our little world here you are treated based on two things your owner and your collar. So basically when you're in our side of the world you either get treated like trash or like a VIP... of the pets anyways. I'm assuming you're a pet anyways. By the way its Lenora." Lenora said.

Naruto felt overwhelmed by all the knew knowledge but Lenora just laughed. "I'll help you out while you're here. You can ask questions while we pick out a collar and whatever else you were looking for." Lenora and Naruto searched the collections of Collars when Naruto noticed a spiky one on her neck. "You're a pet?" Naruto asked. "Yep. Not all pets are shy and submissive. Some people just like it rough and want a owner too piss off and decide too be a pet." Lenora said, surprisingly calmly.

"So what do ranks matter." Naruto asked, looking at a black collar. "When you go too social meetings with others, Or just clubs, stores and any other place you would find people from our side, people judge you based on your owner and collar. For example, Verna over there treated you like trash because of that trashy collar. She would of either ignored your existence or set you too work if Mr. Uchiha hadn't of been your owner. Besides you seem new too this, for him too go and get you a better collar right away means he's about too go show you off." Lenora explained. This gave Naruto a ton of relief, just knowing some of what he had gotten himself into.

"I've decided." Naruto picked a black, leather collar wich fit nice. "Do yourself a favor and ask him too plate it. You'll be treated a hell of a lot better and if he says yes he must value you alot. That collar is expensive as it is." Lenora slunk out too deal with some more customers when Sasuke came back. "That's what you want?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! I mean, yes master! And um, are you going too plate it?" Naruto asked. "If that's what you want. It is your collar." Sasuke said and was surprised when Naruto hugged him.

10 minutes later Naruto had his collar on with his name plated in silver. Verna looked shocked when she saw it and no longer looked at Naruto like he was trash and actually said 'Goodbye Naruto' on his way out. "Were going too a party next. Father is making me go so it will be bearable if you're there" The two soon arrived in a mansion. Sasuke's father waved at the two and let out a small laugh at Naruto's collar.

Naruto was shocked too see women in maid outfits nurse outfits and guys in suits and white gloves. _I understand what she was saying better now. _Naruto glanced at a guy with three pets kneeling by him. Two girls in maid costumes with cheap white collars. And a male in a butler outfit with a expensive looking black collar that was kneeling on a pillow, people occasionally waving at him.

But Naruto was astounded by the lewd things people were doing in public. One obviously had a dildo or something up her and was blushing and trying too stay composed. As he looked around many of them were doing this, girls and guys. "Hey Sasuke. I see you finally got one, eh?" The guy with the three pets came up too him. "I'm Akihisa. Meet Sarah, Dani and Jake." The guy introduced himself and his pets. "H-H-Hi. I-I'm Sarah." A blushing blonde bowed then scampered behind Akihisa. "Hey I'm Dani" Dani introduced herself, boldly but still blushing, and stood next too sarah. "Jake." The guy said not moving from his spot beside his master.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Princess wanted too stay at home." Akihisa explained. "Hinata..." Naruto wondered if it was the one he knew. "So are you going to let me borrow that one?" Akihisa licked his lips. "No. Naruto stay away from that pervert." Sasuke tugged Naruto too a table. "I was kidding!" Akihisa laughed and sat down at the same table. Jake sat at the table while the other two kneeled. "Yeah right." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke put his hand in Naruto's lap, feeling around for the zipper as him and Akihisa talked normally. When he found it he stuck his hand in Naruto's pants and started stroking him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's 'I dare you too moan' smirk. Naruto found it increasingly hard not too moan, clenching his fist in order not too. "Jake, get us some drinks." Akihisa ordered. _So I guess no matter what rank they are still pets after all_. "Yes Lord Akihisa." Jake said and went off. Though Naruto was surprised at the title change.

In the distraction Naruto forgot about trying not to moan and moaned. Sasuke removed his hand and was obviously trying not too laugh. Sarah let out a small laugh, Sasuke looked pissed that she was laughing. "Sarah are you ready for punishment?" Akihisa suddenly turned serious. "Please punish me Lord Akihisa." Sarah said though it sounded like something she was forced too say. Akihisa pulled out a device and pushed a button on it. Sarah opened her eyes wide and let out a small scream. "Thank you for the punishment Lord Akihisa." Sarah looked embarrassed and miserable.

"You know you're going too be punished too right?" Sasuke smirked. Sasuke took him too a back room and made him bend over a table. Sasuke rapidly stuck two fingers in Naruto. Wich hurt in the beginning but soon turned into pleasure and he started moaning and climaxed. Naruto sat down, embarrassed. "Next time don't moan" Sasuke took Naruto in his arm's and kissed his head. "Yes master." Naruto understood Sarah's embarrassment, and why the pets were all so well behaved and didn't make a scene about anything. _But...I think I might like this._


	2. Our Family

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes. Over the past week he'd gotten very accustomed too his new life. His Cardinal Rule was too keep his mouth shut, though he never could seem too actually _follow_ it. It was a big day, Sasuke's taking him to a certain club where according too Sasuke is where you show off your pets and make new connections. Also there will be pet trading and selling wich scared Naruto but Sasuke promised him that he'd take care of him.

Naruto used two fingers too feel the silver plating on his collar. _A symbol of my master's love. _Naruto went in his bathroom and turned on the shower when he noticed a note on the towels.

Hey Idiot,

You woke up at 9:00 didn't you? You've got a hour to be ready. Here's what I need you too do.

· Shower and wear something that you can easily take off

· Get enough snacks too last a while

· Comb your hair down today

· Be rock hard

There's a car waiting for you downstairs, get in. Don't feel the need too obey anyone in there and if they try too do anything that

prevents you from being by my side at exactly 10:30, feel free too kick any one of their asses too make sure you're on time. You should

be outside Desire when they drop you off. Don't be nervous.

-Sasuke

Naruto read his last order over one more time. _He wants me hard? What's he planning? And HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHEN I'D WAKE UP!_ Naruto showered quickly and completed his tasks... except for... _How the hell does he expect me too get hard?_ Naruto wandered in Sasuke's room and found a note.

Can't do it? Imagine me toying with your body. Me taking that dick of yours in my mouth and swallowing everything that comes out of it. Hard yet? How about me taking you up the ass, nice and hard how you like it. Hard yet? Look down.

-Sasuke

Naruto looked down and blushed at the fact Sasuke knew exactly how too make him hard without even being present. Naruto noticed it had been an hour and rushed outside where, as planned, there was a car, more specifically a sheek black one. Naruto opened the door nervously but arrived at Desire shortly where Lenora was waiting outside.

"Hey Naruto. He's in here follow me." Lenora opened the door too Desire where Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face. "Kick any asses?" Sasuke asked as Naruto followed him and Lenora too the back of the store. "No, was looking forward too it too" Naruto grinned. "Strip." Sasuke turned around suddenly.

"S-Str...Yes master." Naruto took off his clothes and blushed as he put his hands on his boxers, Lenora looked a little too pleased at the change of events for him. "Here." Sasuke put a hand over the hand that was over his boxers and kneeled. _What...what the hell is he up too. _Sasuke pulled off Naruto's boxers and flicked his still erect member causing Naruto too moan. Sasuke stood up and smirked, pulling Naruto's boxers back up in the process. "So, let's get too work Mr. Uchiha." Lenora snickered and started putting Naruto in a costume.

_A costume. He's dressing me as a butler?_ Lenora tied something in his hair. Naruto got suspicious when Lenora started putting him in thigh high, black and lacy at the top stockings and flats. Naruto glanced at his outfit in the mirror. He was in a skimpy maid costume that's dress ended short enough too just show the lacy top of his thigh high stockings. What was put in his hair was a maid head band.

"A girl... You dressed me as a maid?!" Naruto stomped his foot at him. "It looks even better when you're moving." Sasuke smirked. "I hate it." Naruto replied stubbornly. Sasuke suddenly started playing with Naruto's hair. _He's looking at me so closely. He's a asshole but... only Sometimes._ "As I thought, you have no idea how too comb hair." Sasuke poked a piece of the blonde's hair and it turned back into a spike. _I take it back. This guy is a asshole all the time_.

Lenora immediately started combing and flat ironing his hair down until it was perfectly straight. He took a closer look at himself as Lenora added white gloves that ended black and ruffled halfway up his upper arm. His dress was strapless and ruffled at the all the edges. "Finished." Lenora wiped a bead of sweat of her face and looking at a clock Naruto was surprised the ordeal took an hour and a half.

"Good. Now we need some toys...hmm." Sasuke looked thoughtfully at the shelves. "Toys... I'm not a little kid ya know!" Naruto protested. "Sex toys you idiot. Now get on all fours, drop the boxers and lift the skirt." Sasuke ordered. Naruto immediately followed. _Sex toys...like ass plugs? _Sasuke came back a while later with a array of toys. "Don't hold back any reactions" Sasuke stuck a dildo up Naruto causing him too scream. "Hmm. Now try too hold them back" Sasuke started pumping Naruto with the toy.

Naruto tried his best too hold back his screams but they came anyways and Sasuke took the toy out. "He's a newbie right? How about a small vibrating one and the plugs. If you want something like that just get smaller versions." Lenora suggested. _Smaller versions... plugs... small vibrating one... what are they. _Sasuke stuck a small vibrator in him and Naruto managed too cut back his screams too occasional small moans. "It still feels good right?" Sasuke asked. "Y-yes Master." Naruto moaned. "Ok so I'll take that and all of your other suggestions. And I need a punishment tool but I don't want a whip." Sasuke said

_Punishment tool? I thought punishment was just fingering me hard... Damn If this didn't feel so good... _"Well, you could go with a paddle or a common tool for newbies is the ping pong paddle." Lenora supplied. "M-Master" Naruto managed. "Hold on. So could I get one in orange and one in black" Sasuke ignored Naruto. _I'm about too... it feels so... _"Sure I'll check you out right now if that's all." Lenora headed toward the register. "But I-I'm gonna-" Naruto moaned. "Just hold on!" Sasuke snapped and started too walk away.

"CUM!" Naruto climaxed onto the floor and then collapsed onto it. "Naruto! Great. Clean it up." Sasuke continued too the check out. _He...He's mad at me. _ Naruto got his clothes in order, cleaned up the mess and stood by Sasuke, hanging his head in shame. "I'm not mad at you." Sasuke patted the blonde's head. Naruto looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you!" Naruto blushed from the excitement.

"Lets go you idiot" Sasuke smiled fondly at him and they walked too the club wich was not too far away. "Do you think you'd want a companion?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "You mean another pet?" Naruto asked. "No I mean another fucking solar system." Sasuke said sarcastically. "It'd be fun! You could get alot of them and we'd be a big family ya know!" Naruto said excitedly. "A big family huh..." Sasuke said thoughtfully. _Since Sasuke has a bad family and I don't really have one it would be good for both of us_. "Master's become famous by how many pets they have, how well behaved their pets are and what they own. Most have just one, but the more notorious Masters have a lot. For example Verna has 25 girl's, Lenora is one of them." Sasuke explained. "Her pets must be miserable." Naruto remembered the spiky collar on Lenora.

"Eh, her pets love pain so it works out for them. Anyways, if you want a big family we can do that, but let's start slow." Naruto nodded eagerly as theyes entered the club.

"Woah." Naruto was in awe by the strobing lights, and the mass of people. Naruto was already accustomed too all the sex but this was massive. "Hey Akihisa, I see you brought Hinata." Sasuke noted. _That's Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga! Neji would throw a fit if he found out. _"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata hid behind Akihisa, blushing. "Hinata..." Naruto trailed off. "You'd be surprised how many of your friends are in this business" Akihisa laughed.

"Yo." Kakashi walked up too the group with at least 17 collared pets following. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "So Naruto is the new pet, Akihisa?" Kakashi asked. "No, he's mine." Sasuke piped up. "You finally got one, though I never pictured Naruto as the submissive type." Kakashi laughed. "What's going in here dattebayo!" Naruto demanded. "Our Sensei is actually a Notorious Master. those 17 pets you see aren't even all of them. But don't worry, he doesn't own anybody from the school." Sasuke explained _Our Sensei is a famous Master?! _ "So on to business. I'm looking into getting another pet, any suggestions?" Sasuke asked. "There's some new club pets this time around. Mostly girls." Akihisa supplied. "Naruto isn't the only newbie. I heard Sakura, Sai and Temari were on the market too now." Kakashi said. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto silent!" Sasuke snapped. "So maybe you want another one you already know?" Akihisa asked. "I thought Sai was under Danzo? By the way, Danzo is the _most_ notorious Master." Sasuke clarified. _I'm even more confused now..._ "He left, Danzo was being too harsh and with all those pets Danzo has I heard he was bored out of his mind." Akihisa laughed. "Danzo's are always so well trained. Maybe I'll look into it" Sasuke said.

They all sat in tables facing a stage, masters in seats, pets at their feet. The person on the stage was calling up Master's one by one too show off their pet or pets. They'd be toyed with, inspected and everybody'd clap. _I wonder if I have too go up... _"Next time we attend you'll be up there. But you're only in the second event." Sasuke noticed Naruto's worrying. "The second event...?" Naruto asked

"There are different events here, the first two are the only ones we have too sit for. First is for groups of pets second is individual. The rest of the events are usually a bit more sadistic, like how much pain your pet can take, buying and trading pets, public performances, public training, and so on." Akihisa explained.

"Akihisa S." The person on the stage called. Naruto paid attention this time. Akihisa barked various orders wich his pets followed. The guy on the stage was fingering Hinata then tasted it. He moved on too everybody else and did the same. He'd inspect their naked bodies then he gave Akihisa a high five. "Next for Individual. Our very own Sasuke U.!" The man said. Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring glance then led him too the stage.

"If you don't know what too do, improvise and act like that's what you were supposed too do." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement. He remembered some of the things Sasuke'd taught him, he wasn't paying much attention and Sasuke had gotten frustrated and left so they never finished his training.

"Ok first obedience." The man said. "Receiving Position." Naruto was happy he remembered this one and immediately got on all fours and spread his legs, boxers down skirt up. "Punishiment Position" Naruto closed his legs. "Noww finish off with your pre prepared inspection postition." The man said. _We never did this one... How's he gonna, well time to improvise. _"Inspection Position" Sasuke sounded nervous.

Naruto decided too get on his back, legs up and knees bent. The man stuck a finger in Naruto. _Am I supposed too hold it in or... damn you Sasuke! _Sasuke was almost unrecognizable with that nervous look. _I didn't hear anybody else make noise so..._ "Good." Naruto looked at the man lick his finger. Sasuke led Naruto off the stage where they were too relieved too actually pay attention too the other people on the stage.

After individuals were over they sat at a round table, Only Kakashi's pets sat on the floor this time. Sai came over as their waiter. "So Sai how's it like being here." Akihisa asked. "Well, I think you'd have too be pretty pathetic too actually want too stay here." Sai smiled and earned a few glares from some of the long term club pets that were serving other tables. "So you'd be interested in finding another master?" Akihisa raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Yes I-" Sai noticed Naruto and was surprised. "Suprising huh?" Naruto laughed. "Quite. Who'd want you as a pet? I'm still not certain you have any balls at all." Sai smiled again. "Why you-!" Naruto was quieted down by a death glare from Sasuke. "I would. Though in that department he isn't very good he's still... interesting." Sasuke smirked.

_You asshole! _"Any offers yet?" Kakashi asked. "Well Danzo wants me back and a few other people. Are you trying to make one?" Sai answered. "No. But Sasuke would be interested." Kakashi responded. "I suppose it would be best if I was with someone I knew." Sai said thoughtfully. "Then it's settled! Hey you should look into Sakura and Temari too, you've certainly got enough room." Akihisa said cheerfully. "Anybody but Sakura." Sasuke grimaced. "Why not her? Hinata wants to recruit her for our crew, but we'd need another room built. Right Hinata?" Akihisa turned towards her. "Y-yes! B-because um... Sakura-chan is my freind, she's nice and pretty." Hinata fiddled her fingers and blushed.

"Sakura-chan is pretty cool Hinata!" Naruto grinned and Hinata turned red. "She's annoying. I'll take Sai and Temari though." Sasuke said. "Great. But, what would you like too drink?" Sai took our orders and left. _I have to live with Sai?! How come we can't take Sakura-chan?! _

_**- Lots of irrelevant conversation later**__**-**_

Naruto stretched out on his bed then looked, annoyed at Sai. "Why do you have too sleep here." Naruto said stubbornly. "Because Master Sasuke wants a boys room and a girl's room." Sai answered. "That's not what I-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke and Temari entering.

"Tommorow I'm buying your collars and group training. The second one includes _you_ Naruto." Sasuke said pointedly. "Yes master" Temari and Sai said. "Yeah yeah master." Naruto grumbled. "5 hits for that. Punishment Position." Sasuke smirked. Naruto immediately got in position and took his punishment. "But first I wanted to get a feel for our newest members. Undress, both of you." Sasuke put the paddle he was using on the dresser.

They immediately stripped down. "Pleasure Position means all fours, legs apart, pants and underwear pulled down, or for Temari, skirt up. Get in it" Sasuke instructed. _Its sort of weird... him ordering Temari around, since she's older. _

Sai's face didn't change as Sasuke stuck in two fingers, though he was using his other hand on Temari who was obviously enjoying it and trying too stay silent. Sasuke applied four fingers in Sai and Sai let out a small moan. "So you were keeping it in?" Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, I'd like too test how loud they cum. Make Sai cum, I'm doing Temari." Sasuke instructed. Naruto looked at Sai stubbornly and undressed reluctantly. "Giving up so early? I know you can't do it but why not try?" Sai grinned at him. "Thats it!" Naruto shoved three fingers in Sai and then started toying with his nipple. "Is that the best you've got?" Sai suppressed a moan, but Naruto could feel that he liked it. "Sai, you can't hold back." Sasuke instructed, on that note Sai started moaning as loudly as Temari.

_I wish he'd do to me what he's doing too Temari... it's not fair. _Sasuke squeezed Temari's boobs extracting a louder moan than the ones before and soon Temari came onto his fingers, she laid down on the ground, panting. "Idiot, you can't even make Sai cum?" Sasuke smirked. _Why that bastard! _Naruto flipped Sai around, inserted a fourth finger and licked one of his nipples while pinching the other, Sai came loudly, too Naruto's satisfaction.

"Now it's your turn." Sasuke said mischievously. Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. _Sasuke..._ Sasuke then entered Naruto, without warning. Though he was very lubed by his precum. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. "I'm that good?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto was laying on the floor, moaning looking up at Sasuke who was showing no mercy. "Fuck!" Naruto raised a shaky hand up too Sasuke's face, pulling him down for a kiss. "Sas- SASUKE!" "NARUTO!" The two came together. Naruto lay panting on the floor in between Sai and Temari. Sasuke got up too leave. "I love you." Naruto panted as Sasuke opened the door.

"I think your an Idiot. But, I'm glad your my pet." Sasuke left, closing the door behind him. _I'll take that as I love you too... Sasuke..._


	3. Naruto's Decision

Naruto woke up too Sai, in a maid costume identical to his, pushing him off the bed. "What the hell?" Naruto demanded. "Master Sasuke's instructions were to wake you up by any means necessary." Sai said fixing the bed. "You could of shaken me!" Naruto yelled at him shaking his fist. "But this way was more amusing." Sai smiled. Naruto grumbled then put on his own maid outfit when he noticed Temari was sitting on a chair smirking. "Hey what are you smirking about?" Naruto demanded. "You almost look like a girl in that." Temari laughed. _She's almost as pretty as Sakura... I wonder why we all wear the same costume..._

"Whatever, what's breakfast" Naruto grumbled. "Sasuke said too open this note at nine once you woke up" Temari waved a folded piece of paper in the air which Sai grabbed and started to read.

Hey pets,

Temari you're in charge. Make sure these things get done.

· Breakfast.

· Naruto's hair combed down.

· There are bunk beds by the back door with people too assemble them arriving at nine thirty they'll be put in the biggest room there.

· You're all living in that big room so decorate it.

· Pack, we are going too have a long day.

· Make sure you pack a change of nice clothes, the idiot needs girl clothes.

· Be in the limo waiting at the front by eleven.

-Sasuke

"The hell does he mean by the third one dattebayo!" Naruto stood up but Temari pushed him back on the bed and began to comb his hair down. "It seems he wants us too stay in one room." Sai said then Naruto crossed his arm's. "Why do _you _ get to dress as a guy." Naruto complained. "Maybe it has too do with your lack of balls." Sai smiled. Naruto jumped up in attempt to punch him but Temari pushed him back down.

"I'm in charge so Sai you pack everything, Naruto once I'm done you can eat Ramen and we'll deal with the rest when we get there." Temari said assertively. "Ramen!" Naruto cheered. Sai got out a luggage and began too pack. "I'm do-" Temari started but Naruto raced off too the kitchen too get some Ramen.

At eleven thee three were in the limo and ready. "I wonder what's going to happen. He said pack nice clothes." Temari thought outloud. "I'm assuming a dinner." Sai said. "Where I'm having too dress as a girl." Naruto grumbled. "Maybe he thinks you're cuter that way." Temari laughed. _Cute... Sasuke thinks I'm cute. I...I don't understand why it makes me so happy. _Temari smirked at his blush which only caused it too deepen.

"Were you homo before the pet thing?" Temari asked and Naruto shook his head. "Figures." Temari smirked. _Homo... Not too long ago I was watching Sakura while she stretched in P.E... I still do too be honest. I told him I loved him yesterday... what did it really mean? Am I homosexual or straight. It just... makes me so happy when he recognizes me or compliments me. I don't know what's going on anymore. _

Lost in his own thoughts Naruto didn't even realize it when they arrived at Desire. "Naruto." Sai tugged him by the wrist out the car. "Lenora put Temari in a spiky collar and Sai in a plain leather." Sasuke said and gestured for Naruto too stand next too him. _There it is again... that rush of happiness. _Naruto happily stood next too him and observed them quietly. "It's awesome!" Temari cheered pumping a fist in the air. "Mine... is nice also." Sai said, giving a genuine smile.

"Now I'm dropping you three off for training with Verna." Sasuke said and they all groaned 'yes master'.

"Ok you shits." Verna slapped her riding crop too her hand and paced in front of them. "You will address me as Mistress. I will adress you as shits. You will follow every command I have. If you- When you do something worthy of punishment you will ask for it. When you are finished with it you will thank me. Am I understood?" Verna smiled, not bothering too hide how this exited her. "Yes Mistress"

Sore legs and asses later they were in a hotel room tied up with ropes waiting for Sasuke. "Who got beaten the most?" Sasuke smirked. Temari and Sai uttered weak laughs. "It's not funny dattebayo!" Naruto protested. Sasuke pulled three blue vibrator's from behind his back and Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't bother being scared _now_. This is the easiest part." Sasuke laughed. _That bastard._

Once they all had them in Sasuke released them from the ropes. "Get dressed. We're going too a dinner. Vibrators stay." Sasuke sat on the large bed and watched them. Naruto squirmed as he put his white dress on. He pulled on a single white glove then clenched the bathroom counter, the warm pleasure coursing through his body, wanting too explode into a intense white frenzy. "No orgasms allowed." Sasuke smirked. _Dirty bastard. _

Naruto put on the other glove and collapsed onto the floor moaning and writhing in ecstasy. "Naruto!" Temari immediately dropped too help him. "I-" _Focus on something else... think about Lenora or Verna. _"I'm ok." Naruto stood back up and grinned at her. Temari got up and smiled back, her spaghetti strap black dress flowing gracefully with every movement. Naruto roughed through getting his, thankfully not high heel, shoes on. "You may cum." Sasuke said and the three were screaming and squirting all over the floor. Sai pulled his dick out of his pants, Temari pulled her skirt up and Naruto didn't bother. In the searing white heat Naruto didn't even hear himself screaming, it was just one loud noise.

Naruto panted once it was all over and reached too take the Vibrator out but felt a warm hand push it in deeper wich sent him in another uncontrollable orgasm. Naruto used his feet too nudge away from Sasuke. "It stays in." Sasuke smirked. Naruto panted, not having the will, at the moment, too call him a bastard. After Naruto had calmed down and they had all rearranged their clothes they had gotten in a limo again.

"Completely quiet unless spoken too. Understood?" Naruto, Temari and Sai nodded in agreement. They shortly arrived at the ritzy 'Le something' Naruto couldn't pronounce the restaurant name which signaled too him that it probably didn't have Ramen. Naruto looked around at the long line waiting outside. "Your reservation is waiting sir." A man in a suit opened the door and bowed. They walked right in the restaurant and sat down at a table with a few official looking men with the same number of women.

While Sasuke talked about the Uchiha businesses Naruto looked at their necks closely. There was jewelry, no collars. "Are collars a new trend?" I brunette asked him. She was the picture of elegance in her dangling silver earrings, white dress and cream shawl. She obviously was the type too keep up with the latest fashions. "No, I don't think" Naruto was focused on her neck. "Then why do you three wear them?" She laughed as if it were silly not to follow trends closely.

"Because they are..." Naruto looked at Temari and Sai. 'Not a pet' Temari mouthed. "... something new we're trying." Naruto attempted a smile. _Not a pet... then what are they? Mistresses? _"You look like you have a question. Feel free too speak hon, you three are awfully quiet." The brunette raised a perfectly manicured eye brow. "I was wondering... what your relationship was to the others." Naruto said. Naruto suddenly felt the vibrator, wich he hadn't noticed had gone still, start vibrating again. Temari glared at him but it was obvious this was Sasuke's work.

"A wife. Couldn't you tell hon?" The woman was obviously concerned about his mental health. _How could I forget about wives. _"J-just ch-checking." Naruto pressed his hands in his lap and bit his lip. The woman moved on too talk too Temari who somehow had all the right questions and answers. Naruto looked down, _I can't cry... it would only embarrass Sasuke more. _A warm hand rested on Naruto's lap. The blonde looked up at Sasuke and smiled brightly. The women said 'aww' because they had nothing better to do but notice. Sasuke didn't look away from the men he was talking too. One of them looked over a chuckled. That's when it hit him like a freight train.

_They think I'm a girl. They are normal people talking too Sasuke about normal Uchiha business. He dressed us this way because Temari and Sai look like a couple and... I look like Sasuke's girlfriend. It wasn't about how cute he thought I was. _

Sasuke looked at Naruto then excused the two and Sasuke dragged Naruto too the bathroom. "I'm not mad at you for what you said so relax." Sasuke said as if that would solve it. "I'm fine. I don't want you too be any more ashamed of me." Naruto attempted too leave but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "I'm not mad so what is your problem." Sasuke yanked him till they were facing each other. "I figured out why Sai is dressed as a male." Naruto looked away.

Sasuke broke out laughing. "What's so fucking funny!" Naruto demanded. "It's just how much of an Idiot you are." Sasuke attempted too controll his laughter. "I don't understand..." Naruto blushed as Sasuke grabbed his face putting it inches too his own. Sasuke put is hand on the small of his back and gently put their bodies together. "I chose you too be the girl because you're the only one cute enough too pull it off." Sasuke smirked. Naruto instantly became flustered. "Do you love me?" Naruto covered his mouth a second too late.

"I think your ok." Sasuke headed out the door the stopped. "Just so you know the men think you're a girl too." Sasuke walked out. _I can't be homosexual. Do people just change like that? Can you just wake up one day and like guys? Wait..._ "I LOOK NOTHING LIKE A GIRL. I'M A MAN!" Naruto stomped out the bathroom and back too his seat. Once he sat down the vibrator sunk in deeper and he clenched his fist. Naruto was on slightly relieved when Sasuke made it stop vibrating.

After a lot of excruciatingly boring chat they headed too a different hotel. Sasuke left the three alone with Temari in charge. Sai sat on the balcony and drew while Temari played on her phone and Naruto boredly played a game on his Nintendo. "Temari I'm bored let's explore!" Naruto suggested. "But Master Sasuke-" Sai started. "Said Temari was in charge. So can we?" Naruto asked, cutting Sai off. "I suppose." Temari and Naruto headed outside the room. "Look!" Sai caught their attention and saw Sasuke kissing the brunette through a window.

_That asshole. _Everybody was visibly distraught. Temari turned away and punched a wall. Sai was obviously confused at this feeling he was getting. "Why would he do that." Naruto was brimming with anger. "He's not attached too us. He can date whoever he wants." Temari held her face in her palm.

_I've decided... I will make Sasuke love me no matter what, I love him, I know that now. Nobody can take that away from me!_


	4. Sasuke's Affection

"Caught you!" Naruto jumped from the top bunk onto Sasuke. "Gah! You idiot get off me!" Sasuke pushed the grinning blonde off him. Sai stepped off the bottom bunk, "Naruto wanted too catch you in the act." Sai kneeled next too them. "You're forced too take us with you now." Temari laughed. "Will you eat breakfast with us Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded. "Fine! Temari make breakfast, we're just going too a park today so regular clothes." Sasuke ordered and left. "Yes master!" The cheerful responses came.

"Awesome! We never eat breakfast with Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. "It'll be fun." Temari smiled brightly then began combing Naruto's hair. "I wonder. What are we doing at the park?" Sai thought out loud. "We've been going too training and meetings for a while now maybe we're getting a break!" Naruto said excitedly. "Hopefully we will get too hang out with Hinata." Temari finished Naruto's hair and he immediately went too the shower.

_We've grown closer, all of us. We're like a small family. Sasuke has been busier than us lately, so we haven't seen much of him. But we've gone too school together and never really spoken and now that we're joined as Sasuke's pets we're closer than ever. Maybe I should talk too Sasuke again about more pets. At first I was just a tiny bit hesitant about the whole thing. It's hard just... surrendering. Not too mention when we go too school, that's got to be the hardest part. Sasuke purposely makes us call him master in front of alot of people just too embarrass us. Even so... I... I've never had a family before. It feels... nice. Knowing people that care about you are waiting when you get home and care if you're late. Knowing that when you forget your vibrator at home they'll lend you theirs. I like how we're so free together, if any of us just need sex. There's a person there to give it to you. This is what family is all about._

Naruto hopped out the shower where Temari and Sai were ready. They headed too the breakfast table and sat down. "Um... Sasuke I was wondering if... we could get another family member!" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked a bit surprised then settled back into his usual smug look. "If that's what you want." Sasuke replied. Happy cheers came from around the table. "We should get a girl so I'm not out numbered." Temari grinned. "No we need a male to level it off." Sasuke said, Sai and Temari snickered. "Whaddaya mean?" Naruto looked around at everybody's amused faces. "Hey... I'M NOT A GIRL DATTEBAYO!" Naruto protested sending everyone else into a fit of laughter.

"How about we get two again? A genuine girl for Temari and a male." Sai suggested. "Sounds good. Let's go, park first new people later." Sasuke stood up and left. "We barely ate!" Naruto complained. "We have no other option." Temari reminded him and got up too leave herself. _No other option..._ Naruto found himself getting hot, it had been a while since Sasuke had been inside of him, lately it was just vibrators, Sai, Temari with a strap on or him doing Temari. Mostly the last option, Temari turned out too be a pain loving slut. Naruto never really had that much fun doing Temari, though it was much more enjoyable to get fucked by her.

They walked down the windy path of the park, enjoying the sunshine and small freedom. "Sasuke!" Temari giggled bending down too pat a dog. Sai sat in the crisp grass with a genuine smile climbing up his face, pulling out his sketchbook. It wasn't at if they hadn't gone too the park before, but it was a nice change of pace. Even Sasuke had a small smile on his face as he ran a single hand through his hair, enjoying the cool breeze.

Naruto sat down on the bench and took a deep breath, admiring the stone paths and perfect mixture sakura and what he thought to be oak. Though he honestly wouldn't know either way, it was a tree. Naruto noticed a evil smirk crawl up Sasuke's face as the raven sat next to him. Naruto decided too ignore it, and ran too play with the dog Temari was enamored with.

"It's so cute!" Temari laid back on the grass. "It is!" Naruto laid on the grass as well as the dog disappeared. "Something bothers me though." Temari's happy carefree face becoming clouded with worry. "You haven't noticed?" Sai laid down next too the pair. Naruto wondered if they saw the smirk when Temari saved him from his confusion. "He always has something planned. But today... no vibrators, plugs, dildos or anything." Temari explained.

"You ruin all the fun." Naruto turned around too see Sasuke's fully formed smirk. "Get embarrassed easily?" Sasuke asked but before he could respond the three were shoved in the mens bathroom. _Atleast it was the men's bathroom. _Naruto was the first to be forcibly stripped, Temari and Sai followed not long after, though Naruto was allowed his underwear. "Someone could come in!" Naruto protested. "Sai walk Temari too the women's room and stay untill at least 5 people walk in." Sasuke smirked. "Y-yes Master... b-but!" Temari looked mortified as Sai grabbed her arm and took her away.

"Sasuke that's so cruel!" Naruto was pushed against a wall and kissed. "Are you disobeying?" Sasuske's face contorted into that familiar evil grin, he was obviously enjoying extorting his power. "No I-I" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's warm tongue entering his mouth. Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's hair and moaned into his mouth as Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipple. "You enjoy it. You should say thank you Sasuke smirked. "I'm not! You- you- you can't just-" Naruto felt himself be slapped, the searing pain almost feeling good.

"I can't?" Sasuke pointed down and Naruto looked at the large bulge in his underwear. Sasuke pulled up Naruto's shirt and moved his tongue over the blonde's nipples, the circular motion driving him crazy. Sasuke cupped the throbbing bulge and put his face beside Naruto's ear. "Ask for what you want." Sasuke's sultry voice came.

"Fuck me." Naruto begged. "That wasn't so hard was it? But of course since I'm in charge I'd rather not... at the moment anyways." Sasuke laughed. Sasuke pulled Naruto's last piece of clothing off. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder and expected to be shoved down too the floor but instead was lifted up and laid on the floor.

Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's ass and was pleased with the loud moan he received in response. Naruto put his legs around Sasuke's and urged his tongue in faster. Sasuke moved his tongue in faster too meet with the screaming blonde's demands. Naruto tightened his legs around Sasuke and grabbed his hair, pulling him faster and faster into him. "Fuck!" Sasuke removed his tongue and pushed away.

"I thought I couldn't do this?" Sasuke smirked. "Please" Naruto begged shamelessly. Sasuke coated his fingers then shoved two fingers in Naruto. "Remind me who owns you again?" Sasuke slammed his fingers as far as they'd go in Naruto's ass. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, the words surprisingly turning him on more and more. "Who's ass is this again?" Sasuke added a third finger and picked up his pace. "ITS SASUKE'S, IT'S SASUKE'S!" Naruto forgot where he was and lost his sense of time. "And who's about to make _my_ ass cum?" Sasuke added a fourth finger. "SAS-" Naruto lost his voice into a intense orgasm. Naruto writhed on the floor and nudged away from Sasuke with his foot.

Naruto shuddered one more time and sat up weakly. They both became alert with the door knob creaked. Sasuke picked Naruto up and dashed in a stall just in time.

_He carried me in a stall? But he made Sai and Temari stand naked for at least five people to see. Why is he hiding me? Why does he look nervous? Why..._

A stream of pee came, footsteps then the door. "Sasuke?" Temari and Sai walked in and Sasuke walked out the bathroom, still carrying Naruto. When Temari looked questioningly at him he blushed and dropped Naruto. "Get your clothes on. We're going to find those new pets." Sasuke walked out and slammed the door.

"He's been more evil than usual." Temari said. "Yeah..." _He... protected me?_

At the usual club, Darkadia, they ran into Akihisa.

"Looking for new pets. Two again, Sakura isn't a option, anything new?" Sasuke asked. "It's only been a few weeks. But-" Akihisa followed Naruto's gaze.

"Well there's them. Not exactly new, they've been club pets for a month. The girl was actually under someone before being a pet. Well trained and pretty hot if you ask me. But you're probably focused on the male, before the club I think he was trying to be a Dom but realized he was a natural Sub." Akihisa explained.

"Sasuke we know them." Naruto pointed out. "No, really?" Sasuke patted the frowning blonde's head. "Sasuke actually there's some new names in our ranks. Pretty serious too, can the pets wait?" Akihisa asked and pulled Sasuke off.

"S-sorry about Akihisa, but do you want to maybe sit down? There's sort of um, a special part of the club for pets. Unless you want to stay here!" Hinata fidgeted nervously. "That sounds awesome Hinata!" Naruto said and Hinata turned red and lead them too the place she was talking about.

Naruto rested on a couch as Temari tossed him a soda. "So Hinata how is Akihisa?" Temari asked. "He's a playboy. Just how he looks, he likes for us too strip and give him blow jobs on call. Weird nurse fetish too." Jake said. "J-jake!" Hinata said and everybody laughed. "Sasuke likes to embarrass us. I feel bad for the new guys. Though Sasuke has his good points." Temari said. "A asshole if you ask me." Naruto said.

"Because he treats you like a girl?" Sai asked. "Yes!" Naruto exclaimed "Maybe it has to do with your lack of balls?" Sai smiled. "Sai you jerk! I don't understand why _you _get to dress like a guy!" Naruto pouted stubbornly. "Because he has balls?" Temari smirked causing a ripple of laughter. "Temari not you too!"

"Akihisa you didn't need to drag me away for that! It's important but what if he isn't here?!" It was obviously Sasuke's irritated voice. "Then he has to be somewhere. Calm down." Akihisa opened the door. "Sai, Naruto, Temari there you guys are. The people Naruto were looking at are joining. Since we know them I thought it would be better." Sasuke led the new pair in.

**-A/N:-**

**So who do you guys want Sasuke's new play toys to be? Review and tell me. :3 And I just love Naruto's logic '**_**Knowing that when you forget your vibrator at home they'll lend you theirs. I like how we're so free together, if any of us just need sex. There's a person there to give it to you. This is what family is all about.**_**' Yep b/c that's what families do for each other XD**


	5. Bad boys go to Itachi

"Shikamaru?", "Is that..." "I believe... she's Tayuya. From the Sound for, she's under Orochi-" "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT SAI!" "Honestly I thought your intelligence levels were too low to understand, sorry"

Naruto clenched his fist and stared at Sasuke's knowing smirk. _That bastard... that BASTARD. That's the person who... who... who raped Temari! Orochimaru himself raped both of us doesn't that bastard care about anything?! Orochimaru's pets are famous for their rape play. Orochimaru himself is famous for raping, since this side of town is completely illegal no one can say anything... if not for the reason of we don't know whether they want it (rape) or not. When he raped us... I-I was angry nobody would tell... now even though I understand. It's still...still.._

"What's the matter... _Naruto?_" Sasuke's smirk turned into a smug smile... a satisfied one. "Sasuke, this is heartless even for you." Sai noted. _Sai... I wonder if... I know that he had to go into Orochimaru's house because of Danzo but... I don't know what happened. I remember what happened back then so clearly_

**Flashback-**

Naruto held his tattered shirt close to his body. "Naruto! Why did you...You-you didn't have to-!" Sakura looked for the words to say but they all stopped coming. "He said he wanted me. I couldn't let you do it...When I saw him take of your shirt..." Naruto looked down and trailed off. "What's worse is that Sai-" "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT TRAITOR! S-sorry... Sakura-chan." Naruto noticed that the girl was almost to tears.

"Look. Naruto once we go in his hideout," Yamato grimaced ",We don't know what kind of things are their. I'm only your substitute teacher while Kakashi has the flu, maybe we should call a officer? Or alert our Hokage-sama?"

**Sai's Flashback**

Sai pulled his clothes back on. "Now that that's done for orochinaru... Sasuke, I wonder if he's truly rocketed to the top of Orochimaru's ranks?" Sai slowly opened Sasuke's door. "Sasuke, My order from Danzo... it's to bring you back with me by any means possible. But I don't believe you have the capacity to even form those bonds with my Lord Danzo." Sai waited for a response, _Cocky isn't he. _"Bonds? That's your excuse for waking me up?"

Sai sat on his bed and smirked. "Do you want to find out?" Sai looked at him blankly. "Find out why I'm Orochimaru's favorite." Sasuke immediately descended upon Sai.

"Sasuke it's not what I-" Sai was immediately struck by who else's firm hand. "I was never intending on being someone's property. The only reason I'm doing this is because of Naru-." Sasuke immediately realized his words. "Well, his suffering was a small part. The main reason is my brother. "Naruto. You're gay aren't you? Naruto told me you two are like brothers. If so... then I'm sorry... Sasuke" That same hand knocked him to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FAMILY? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!" Sasuke's smug smile transformed into pure rage. "I know that Naruto wants you back, that Naruto would still think of you as a freind even if you told him that-" Sai braced for another slap. "Don't you think I know that" Sasuke punched the wall causing it to crumble. Sasuke fell to the ground, silent tears streaking his face. "Don't you think...I know that?"

**-Temari's-**

"UGH" Temari was thrown against a tree, the shirt ripped and Tayuya let it drop down to the ground. "Look at the Kazekage's little whore." Tayuyu stepped closer and used two fingers to tilt Temari's head up. "W-what are you" Temari tried to inch away but Tayuya followed. "Don't bother with the skirt you little whore. The Kazekage likes it better _off_" Tayuya ripped Temari's skirt. "I don't under-" Temari reached for her fan but Tayuya stepped on her hand.

"Oh did I say Kazekage? I mean Shikamaru."

**-End-**

"Sasuke- Its not about me anymore look at Temari!" Naruto pointed at the blonde who was the Kazekage himself's sister but was trembling in fear. "It makes me horny, seeing you enraged. But it didn't scare you as I expected. Well, this is good enough. Suck me." Sasuke leaned against a wall. "What...are you insane? SASUKE BEFORE I WAS YOUR PET I WAS YOUR FREIND... I... Sasuke... what happend TO OUR BOND" Naruto clenched his fist. "I-I-I'll do it." Temari shakily got on her knees but let out a small scream as Sasuke hit her making her fall down.

"Our bond?" Sasuke smirked then leaned forward to grab his shirt and pull him closer. "Bastard" Naruto attempted to leave but Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and forced him to kneel in front of him. "Sasuke that one's disrespectful, maybe we should give him to Itachi for public whipping, Maybe if he joined the Akatsuki he'd be in better shape, Pein's pets know how to express themselves while staying in a pets place." Akihisa kicked Naruto out of the doorway. "I-" Sasuke started "Let's go." Everybody obediently followed Akihisa

"Sasuke!" Naruto reached out for his hand. _I know I'm not a very good pet. But... even Sasuke himself wouldn't_. Sasuke put out his hand and their fingers collided in a frenzy, desperately seeking a firm hold. "Sasuke the news has already spread. You can't soil the Uchiha name." Itachi pulled Naruto off to the stage as Sasuke slowly dropped his arm.

Naruto had no time to react as his arm's and legs were chained turning him into a human X, as he was stripped bare and yanked inn place. "Attention. Thanks to my _darling outotu_. We're starting this event early today." Itachi hit Naruto with the whip and he struggled against the chains, screaming. "But I haven't even opened skin yet." Itachi smirked. Naruto braced himself for the next hit. Naruto heard the now familiar crack of the whip. _I can't even feel the hits anymore..._

Naruto looked up but only saw a familiar white piece of fabric dropped on him. Naruto pulled the fabric off him as he heard girls screams that were obviously in enjoyment. "SASUKE!" He screamed. Sasuke gave a pained smirk, "Fuck the Uchiha name."

Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand and shielding him. "They ripped your damn clothes so put that on for now." Sasuke released Naruto from his chains and he fell to the floor. "Master!" Temari and Sai ran to him as Shikamaru and Tayuya calmly walked behind. "We're leaving. Temari get his clothes." Sasuke snapped. "They're ripped!" Temari said hurriedly. "Fuck it. Put on my shirt." Sasuke said and walked away, his pets in close pursuit.

_It's the second time... the second time he's protected me. _

Naruto wearily put on the shirt and headed to the car where Temari helped him in. "Get out." Sasuke hissed at Sai Temari Shikamaru and Tayuya. "Are you hurt?" Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the seat and got on all fours over him. "Your back..." Naruto softly touched the side of his back and Sasuke winced. "That's nothing. But Naruto should I take you to a hospital?" Sasuke tenderly rubbed the outline of the scar.

"Sasuke yours is bleeding I-" Sasuke kissed Naruto lovingly. "Tayuya was only a joke. To be honest that's not even Tayuya, it's Tenten in costume. I'll never do it again... just please-" Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Don't scare me like that." Sasuke let go and Naruto noticed a almost invisible tear falling of his chin.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. Sasuke began trailing kisses down his neck, pulling off his shirt with ease he trailed them slowly and softly down to Naruto's underwear. _Sasuke... I remember now. Why I love you. _Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke pulled of the blonde's underwear with his teeth.

Sasuke wet two fingers and slowly pushed the in Naruto's ass. Taking extra care to spread it widely. "Sasuke-" Naruto Sat up with Sasuke, wrapped his arm's around him and buried his face in his neck as Sasuke pushed in. "Yes it feels so good." Sasuke pumped in and out of Naruto, "faster" Sasuke laid down so Naruto was on top of him.

"So big- fuck Sasuke" Naruto closed his eyes while using his hands to push himself up and down. "Sasuke-it's getting bigger" Naruto gestured for Sasuke to lay him back down. "More- fuck me more! sasUKE" Sasuke rammed into Naruto relentlessly. "Fuck! FUCK! I'm gonna!" Naruto came onto Sasuke. "I'm cumming too- Naruto!" Sasuke filled Naruto up to the brim with his semen.

"Naruto-" Sasuke gently bit one of his nipples causing a scream. "Sasuke! Again- fuck me again!" Naruto begged. Sasuke finished with his nipple and slammed into Naruto again. "YES!" Naruto screamed. "S-Sasuke you have to move" Temari tightly pressed her legs together as she opened the door but you could see her wetness puddling on the floor.

Tenten who had changed back to regular clothes looked slightly hot and bothered while Sai was erect and Shikamaru seemed not to care. "Get in. But yotu have to participate." They got in the limo and Shikamaru lazily laid down as Sai descended upon him. "How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as Sai took off his clothes.

"mm yes Oh! Fuck yeah" Temari moaned in response to Tenten licking her. "Fuck!" Temari screamed, gripping Tenten's hair and pulling her face closer.

"SASUKE Don't stop! Don't stop!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder to try to make him go faster. "Shit! Fuck I- I- FUUUCK" Naruto came again.

Sasuke fell over on Naruto.

"YES!" "Fuck don't stop" "TENTEN!" "SAI!"

Naruto and Sasuke stayed trapped in their own little world. "I love you" Naruto breathed. "I-"

"Were here" The driver said and Sasuke left, though Naruto didn't miss his blush.

"Sasuke what we're you about to say" Naruto chased after him. "I was going to say I wish you'd shut up for once, Idiot. If you hadn't of disobeyed nothing ever would of happened. Anyways you're a crybaby, Itachi barely left a mark." Sasuke laid down on his bed. "Would you like me to treat it?" Temari and tenten appeared with first aid supplies.

"Fine. Everybody else leave." Sasuke barked.

Shikamaru laid in the bottom bunk while Sai and Naruto Sat on the floor. "Sasuke is such a bastard dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "But that's just our master I suppose. We all knew what we were getting into." Sai said. "I wish I had known" Naruto said grumpily. "He does have a split personality I suppose." Sai smiled.

"Sasuke... he died." Temari walked in. "WHAT!" Naruto started to run out the room but stopped seeing Temari and Tenten burst out laughing. "I told you he'd do that!" Temari laughed. "That's not funny!" Naruto pouted wich only escalated the laughter. _I really wish I had known_


	6. Why Sasuke Can't Love

"Naruto..." Naruto woke up sleepily. "Naruto..." Naruto shot up out of Sasuke's bed, still feeling where Sasuke's arm was tightly wrapping around his frame. "How did I..." Naruto blushed realizing he'd been undressed. "Naru-..." Sasuke woke up and stretched out. "Sasuke why-"

"I just wanted to know you were safe." Sasuke blushed slightly. "Why would you do something so cruel." Naruto crossed his arms. "I knew it would piss you off. I didn't think that it'd go that far" Sasuke pulled Naruto by the arm back onto the bed where he began stroking Naruto's hair.

"Well it did." Naruto removed Sasuke's hands. Sasuke rolled over ontop of Naruto and kissed him. "Sasuke... do you love me?" Naruto blushed and looked into those seemingly heartless black orbs that he loved so much. "I care." Sasuke Sat on the edge of the bed. "You care about me... So is that love?" Naruto asked. "I'm the only one allowed to inflict pain on you." Sasuke picked up his shirt and began to put it on but Naruto grabbed his hand and pushed Sasuke down, Naruto on top of him.

_Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. My heart... is racing. Sasuke... is he starting to love me? _

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and placed it on his heart. _Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. It's beating even faster than mine... I've kissed him before... but now why am I.._

Sasuke gently used his hand to guide Naruto's head. _My heart... is it going to explode? It's going so fast now. _Naruto slightly parted his lips. _Sas-_

"Master!" Sasuke shoved Naruto off him as Temari popped in. "Breakfast. It's ready." Temari put on a fake smile and swung open the door to leave. "Temari what is it?" Sasuke asked. Temari turned around incredulously, "Shikamaru is- Well it's nothing really" Temari blushed brightly. "...Ok, so what is breakfast?" Sasuke asked. "The usual." Temari smiled and hopped out. "Idiot get dressed what are you doing?" Sasuke quickly put his clothes on and slammed the door on the way out.

_Everytime we get close he just gets pissed off after it. It doesn't make sense... He'll be really cruel then get soft right after it, and I'm pretty sure he only does it to me. I've noticed... I'm always with him, he'll make or let Temari or Sai do something different but I'm always by his side. I wonder what's going on in his head..._

Naruto immediately became aware that the lively sounds of the usual hustle and bustle was gone and tip-toed out the room and poked his head into the living room. "This is my wing of the house. It's completely separated from the main house so you have no excuse to be here. What do you want." Sasuke glared at his brother. "The Akatsuki wants Naruto. They're willing to pay any price." Itachi said bluntly. "He isn't for sale." Sasuke brushed Itachi off. "Then a trade? He has to have some price." Itachi offered. "Who's idea was taking Naruto anyways?" Sasuke accused. "Oh my sweet Outouto, I never realized you were so stupid." Itachi smirked.

_The Akatsuki? They're willing to pay any price? But... Why?_

"Why." Sasuke demanded. "You seem to put great value in him even though he's horrible to everyone else. You took a whip for him and were almost disowned by Father. The only reason you weren't disinherited and disowned is because the women loved it. You knew what would happen very well but you wouldn't let me just whip him like he deserved. I'd go as far as to assume he hasn't been punished either. There has to be something special about him." Itachi said.

"Sasuke you didn't tell me. I'm sorry." Naruto stepped out from behind the wall. "Naruto." Itachi and Sasuke said in unison. "Itachi leave. He's not going." Sasuke gestured for Sai to open the door. "Fine." Itachi glared then walked out.

"It's fine Naruto." Sasuke went back to the kitchen along with everybody else who gathered. "So what will we be doing today Master Sasuke?" Sai asked. "Collars and Training for them obviously. Afterwards we are going to Akihisa's, knowing Akihisa he's probably thinking of some perverted reason for us to be there, mainly because he trained under Jiriaya." Sasuke smirked. "He trained under Jiriaya? So Jiriaya is...?" Naruto asked.

"His pets are forces to wear frog costumes. Sick pervert." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stupid Ero Sennin." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Jiriaya? He's one of the legendary Sannin! He was almost the Hokage!" Temari exclaimed. "Sannin?" Naruto asked. "Legendary three masters. Orochimaru Tsunade and Jiriaya." Sasuke explained.

" the training room flooded so we're having it here" Verna walked in without knocking and started setting up in the living room. "Does anybody know how to damn knock!" Sasuke grumbled. Suddenly there was a knock, but it was extremely loud. "POLICE!" Came from outside the door. "The Uchiha Police Force? Why wouldn't they just knock regularly?" Temari asked. "Sex Trafficking." Sasuke explained.

"Sex Traffic... But this isn't-" Naruto started. "But your dad owns the police force!" Temari exclaimed. "I know, Naruto. But to them this is Sex Trafficking, they don't count this as just your normal relationship. By law you can't own people and I own you guys." Sasuke sighed.

"POLICE OPEN UP"

"And for Temari, it isn't like Father tells them that he's apart of our world and that he owns some of it. Only the people at the top really know who owns the police force and who's son I am. To them I'm just another person. Sai answer it, their giving me a headache." Sasuke complained and Sai did as ordered.

"Sasuke Uchiha? What are the relations of Sai, Tenten and Shikamaru Nara to you." A skinny officer demanded. "Freinds." Sasuke looked boredly at them, it was obvious that Sasuke not feeling threatened was catching them off guard. "How about Naruto Uzamaki? You can't dismiss this one as a freind! ANSWER ME!" A well built officer made a bad attempt at scaring Sasuke again. "My lover." Sasuke answered coolly. Naruto turned bright red even though he knew it was a lie. _What happened to Temari?_

"We have information from reliable sources saying that you told Sai to walk in a bathroom naked. Don't lie or we'll take you downtown!" The skinny officer said. "We are downtown." Sasuke smirked. "Mas- Sasuke!" Temari hissed. "How troublesome." Shikamaru complained. "Are you getting smart with me?!" The officer demanded. "No, your just so stupid I look like a genius in comparison." Sasuke practically dared the officer to arrest him.

"All of you, just blink twice if he's forcing you to do something bad." A chubby officer said. Naruto almost laughed. _Something bad? He's sugarcoating it. We might all be underage except Temari but 'bad' is laughable. _"You, Temari. You must be in charge can we have some tea and sit down with you?" The skinny officer asked. _Temari? What stupid information do they have? Wait crap crap she can't do it without permission. If Sasuke gives it to her then they'll have a bit more evidence._

"Umm. W-we don't-" Temari stumbled. "Sasuke, Temari May of forgot to buy the ingredients, _may she get some_." Shikamaru asked. "Yes." Sasuke smirked. "I didn't forget! Come with me." Temari was visibly relieved. They disappeared into the tea room. "Sasuke no matter how stupid they are they will eventually notice that Sai has on a maid costume." Shikamaru sighed. "Stupid west siders." Sasuke complained. Before Naruto could voice his confusion Shikamru explained, "Downtown is the Dom/sub side of Konoha. West is the criminal side where they do serious stuff. Westsiders have always hated that we do 'crime' in public and not get caught, since what we do isn't obvious. So they tip off the police about us in order to get less jail time or not go all."

"It's incredibly stupid that they count this as a crime. The legendary Sannin on the outside are the three biggest buisness people. They are also the three biggest masters and one of them is Hokage. Besides it's not really forcing since when you come into this world youre aware of the risks. Other than Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "I hope Temari is ok." Tenten said. "Me too." Naruto agreed. "Naruto sit in my lap. If you're sitting far away looking like a idiot it's suspicious." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto Sat on Sasuke's lap just as the police came back with Temari. "We'd like to talk to your 'lover' next Sasuke. If it's ok with you miss?" The skinny one asked. "I'M A MAN!" Naruto glared at him. "E-excuse me was that a joke?" He asked. "Is there a problem with our sexuality?" Sasuke lifted a eyebrow and they all stammered excuses. "Bye, _honey_." Sasuke kissed Naruto and Naruto headed off with them.

"Tell us the truth. If your being forced and you are afraid of getting hurt we'll protect you. To be sure you're not lying we set up a polygraph." They informed Naruto. "The truth is... I love Sasuke with all my heart." Naruto said, knowing it was the truth. "It checks out. The other one loved Sasuke too. Maybe this is just some sick group relationship." The chubby one looked at Naruto like he was disgusting.

Naruto heard a peice of glass break. "Naruto!" Sasuke demanded. "Don't answer." The skinny one demanded just as Naruto began to speak. _Not answer? Sasuke's orders are supreme but if I answer then- _"Naruto!" Sasuke demanded again. "I can't not answer!" Naruto tried to explain. "Because he owns you?" The skinny one smirked. "Naruto answer now! _That's a order_." Sasuke shouted.

The cops whispered among themselves and gestured for Naruto to answer though Naruto was already answering. "Yes Master?" Naruto said and the cops smirked. "Master eh?" The chubby officer chuckled. "He likes to be dirty talked." Naruto made up quickly. "Mhmmm. Temari referred to him as master as well." The officers brought him back in the kitchen. "Sasuke tell them to get on their knees." The chubby one smirked and Sasuke's face dropped.

"Get on your knees." Sasuke whispered. "Yes-" We started to sink to our knees submissivley. "Why should we." Shikamaru said and we all glared at him. _He doesn't understand. You have to obey every one of Sasuke's orders! _"That was an ord-" Sasuke started, glaring darkly. "We'll have our eye on you people." The police stalked out.

"Yes Master!" We all immediately sank to our knees. "Shikamaru you need to learn that what I say is absolute. No matter the situation. I expect to be answered Yes Master. I expect you to not talk unless spoken to when we have visitors or in public. That goes for you as well Temari, do you two understand?" Sasuke glared. "Yes Master!" They answered quickly. "Both of you get in punishment position. And as a reward for a job well done Sai and tenten get in pleasure position. Naruto after you put on your costume you can too." Sasuke said.

"Yes Master!" Naruto stumbled off to his room and wondered If he should take a showed first. He smelled his skin and realized Sasuke bathed him again and put his clothes on. Naruto heard Shikamaru and Temari's pained screams and cringed knowing Verna was dealing their punishment. "FUCK MASTER!" It sounded like tenten screaming in ecstasy and Naruto tugged on his collar. _I am still the most valued._

Naruto walked in the living room as Sasuke started working on Sai. Naruto got in position next to tenten who was laying down huffing. "So... good" tenten huffed. "You didn't ask to cum. Since you weren't aware of how to prepare you won't be punished this time." Sasuke said and Tenten looked away. "Master may I-" Sai started and Sasuke whispered something. "-CUM!" Sai came onto the floor and collapsed.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and laid him on his (Sasuke's) bed. "Temari and Shikamaru were getting annoying. And I forgot to ask what you told the police." Sasuske shrugged. "I told them that I love you with all my heart." Naruto whispered. "You're not still mad?" Sasuke's expressions softened. "I'm still mad." Naruto looked away from Sasuke who was sitting and leaning over him. "Naruto I told you I wouldn't do it again. What else do you want." Sasuke asked and Naruto Sat up and face him.

"Give me a straight answer. Do you love me?." Naruto demanded. "I've answered that." Sasuke said, slightly irritated. "That wasn't straight. All I want is yes or no." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "No." Sasuke glared. "That's all I wanted. Now I know I have to try harder." Naruto put Sasuke's hand up his skirt and on the buldge in his underwear.

"Sasuke- are you even really gay?" Naruto asked with a pained expression. "Don't ask me dumb questions." Sasuke's expression hardened again and he yanked his hand away and headed out. "Sasuke- please don't leave me." Naruto begged. "I care about you. Why does it have to be love?" Sasuke clenched his fist. "It doesn't. I'll make you love me, you don't have to worry about it." Naruto stood up beside Sasuke.

"You won't make me love you. Love makes you weak. When you're a kid and you love every one, you never know how weak you are. Untill someone shows you, by making you look at yourself." Sasuke clenched his fist harder and a tear fell down his cheek. _That's what it's about... he doesn't want to love anybody because of how his brother almost killed his parents and told Sasuke he hated him. I remember he used to love his brother so much people thought they were committing incest._

"I can love you enough for both of us... Sasuke." Naruto guided Sasuke down to the bed and kissed his neck. "Even the memories of love make me weak." tears liberally flowed down Sasuke's cheek and Naruto licked them up. "I'll love the memories away to make you stronger." Naruto pulled of Sasuke's clothes and took Sasuke's length in his mouth.

"Mmmm yes it feels- No Naruto you have to-" Sasuke suddenly shot up and screamed as Naruto put in two fingers. "Oh God!" Naruto shoved his dry fingers in and out. "FUCK! IT HURTS!" Sasuke kicked him off. "I-I'm sorry Master. It'll feel better if you wait." Naruto wet his fingers then slowly pushed the in. "F-F-Fuck. M-My body is-" Sasuke moaned out. Naruto put his mouth back on Sasuke's dick and sucked as he slowly increased his speed in Sasuke's ass.

"Don't stop! Fuck! Don't ever stop!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair shove him all the way down and bring him back up only to roughly shove him back down. Naruto gagged but didn't resist. Naruto increased his speed again. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Put it in!" Sasuke gasped and yanked Naruto's head off him. "Yes Master." Naruto put it in slowly and Sasuke gripped Naruto's dress. _That whole time with Orochimaru and he was never once fucked? He only ever fucked others? _"Tell me when to move" Naruto said. After a moment Sasuke nodded and Naruto began to move. "Yes! Fuck me! More!" Sasuke moaned and Naruto moved faster.

"Yes! Fuck Naruto! God you're amazing!" Sasuke's breath became ragged and he gripped Naruto's dress harder, using it to pull him closer. "Oh my God yes!" Sasuke raggedly pushed his body as close as he could to meet with Naruto's thrusts. "FUCK!" Sasuke arched his body upwards and came all over Naruto's torso and face then collapsed on his bed. Naruto arranged his clothes back up and noticed everybody peeking in the door laughing quietly and Naruto raced out.

"Verna even you!" Naruto exclaimed. "I never thought he could say the words 'fuck me'" Verna smirked. "I was just surprised he was a ass virgin." Temari grinned. "He had to of been for Naruto to feel good." Sai smiled. "The funniest part was when he pushed you off and said 'fuck it hurts'." Tenten giggled. "Who knew such a troublesome guy would have a side like that." Shikamaru grinned.

Naruto noticed that Tenten and Shikamaru had been equipped with the same plain collars as Sai. "It had to happen sometime. Usually Master's aren't the one giving the pleasure as much as receiving." Verna shrugged. "I just wonder what will happen at Akihisa's house." Naruto blushed.


	7. It's not rape if you like it

The group turned around as the door knocked and nobody except Verna dared to move. "Well what are you doing? It's Akihisa, that's his special knock." Verna said. "Little shit go get it!" Verna glared at Tenten Sai and Shikamaru. "Naruto? You're his favorite, get it." Verna said and Naruto just looked in the room where Sasuke was peacefully napping.

"Temari, I've been made aware your in charge. Tell one of those three little shits to get the door." Verna glared at the three plain collared pets again. "We can't. We don't have permission." Temari explained. "Sasuke goes crazy when you wake him up." Sai said. "Were you spoken to?" Verna snapped at him.

"Mistress Verna, if you answer it we won't get in trouble" Naruto suggested. "Do I look like a maid? Get it NOW!" Verna shoved Naruto down. "What the hell do you think your doing." Sasuke growled. "Y-you were asleep!" Naruto stammered. "He disobeyed me, and treated me as if I was on his level." Verna glared at Naruto and he shrank back. "I wasn't asleep. Verna what is Naruto?" Sasuke asked cooly

"Property of course" Verna laughed. "Who's Property?" Sasuke asked. "Yours." Verna shrank back. "For a second I thought you had the brains of a jellyfish. Sai and Naruto get it." Sasuke ordered. "Yes Master." Sai and Naruto ran off to the door where Akihisa was waiting. "Tell Sasuke to get his ass in the limo." Akihisa said and they two relayed the message exactly earning two slaps to the face.

They all climbed in the Limo and went to Akihisa's house. "Woah. It's bigger than Master Sasuke's house." Temari stepped out first. "Amazing it's giant." Tenten marvled. Akihisa chuckled and led them in where Hinata Jake Sarah and Dani bowed. "Welcome home my Lord Akihisa" They said before noticing our presence. "H-hello Naruto." Hinata blushed. "Hello my princess." Akihisa tenderly kissed Hinata. Sarah and Dani shared annoyed glances while Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well let's not stay in the hallway. And Temari and Tenten my house is way bigger. Your just used to the wing." Sasuke sulked and the gang headed to the living room and talked but Naruto wasn't focusing on it.

_Are they jealous of Hinata because she gets special attention? Does that mean Temari and the others make faces when I'm not looking? Maybe- _

"Look at the little _princess _over there. She sits with Sasuke and Akihisa enjoying tea while we're separated." Jake nudged Naruto and Temari laughed. "That's not Hinata's fault." Naruto said defensively. "You wouldn't understand, as Sasuke's favorite anyways." Shikamaru stated. "I'm not his favorite you see I'm sitting over here with all of you. Besides Temari is always in charge." Naruto said softly. "It's not like 'cause she gets special treatment is the only reason, though she calls Akihisa Akihisa. It's also because she thinks she's a fuckin' princess and orders us 'round and tells us what is and isn't right." Dani said. "The only reason Akihisa likes me is because I fake a stutter." Sarah looked away shyly.

"Hinata-chan's stutter probably isn't the only reason he likes her." Naruto tried to protect her. _Do they talk about me like this._ "Well her tits are huge too." Dani grinned. "The girl says it isn't right for Dani to hide the face that she's gay." Jake snorted. "Gay as fuck 'n proud but 'Kihisa wants 'is girl's straight." Dani threw a arm around Sarah who turned red."Hey guys" Hinata Sat beside Dani. "We missed you!" Dani cheered. "Y-y-yes. We were lonely w-without you" Sarah looked down. "We were just talking about your massive tits" Jake grinned and squeezed one of them and Hinata blushed.

"J-Jake you can't do that!" Hinata said and Jake threw Naruto a look. "You guys don't have to stay there" Akihisa waved the group away but gave Hinata a smile. "Naruto does." Sasuke said. "So he _is _the favorite." Dani poked Naruto then strutted away. "You can tell by the fancy plating." Jake rolled his eyes. "Sasuke doesn't have a favorite. Naruto was just his first so that was sort of his prize." Temari piped up. "Sasuke made him talk to the servant on a man who raped him. He's not the favorite." Tenten added.

"Can I go Sa- Master" Naruto caught himself before he said Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head, obviously confused by the formality but nodded yes. Jake led them into their room but Hinata left. "The princess has her own room. Wallpaper, carpet. All in a peach theme too." Jake said. "D'ya know we clean her room?" Dani rolled her eyes.

"Clean up the Princesses room! Yeah some princess when all you do is have sex with a 21 year old pervert who makes you have sex with other random people just to brag. I do that along with every other pet and do I get called Prince? No. She's probably gonna have sex with Sasuke. But I can't blame Akihisa too much, that girl can turn a gay man straight." Jake flopped on his bed.

Naruto laughed, assuming it was a joke. "He's not kidding. Ya know 'Kahisa was gay before she came. Jake was his 'lil fuck favorite before her." Dani grinned. _I've gotta stop Sasuke! _"Naruto is Sasuke's favorite, it's gotta be worse than your Hinata since Sasuke won't let anyone touch him" Shikamaru said. "Let's see why 'less your scared?" Dani smirked and pushed Naruto on a bed.

"B-but you're g-" Dani put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "I fuck 'Kahisa everyday. Gay is just a preference." Dani stuck out her tongue then ventured in. Naruto's pants as Sasuke walked in with Akihisa. "I knew he was straight." Akihisa grinned. "Then he's a great liar." Sasuke looked slightly hurt. "Well everybody get naked." Akihisa clapped. "Yes Lord Akihisa" Dani, Sarah, Jake and Hinata who walked in stripped.

"Strip." Sasuke said. "Yes Master." Naruto and the gang stripped and everybody in the room dropped their jaw when Akihisa cheerfully got naked though Sasuke only took his shirt off. "I'm completely against this." Sasuke crossed his arm's. "Orgy Time!" Akihisa grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and threw it up in the air along with his own.

"What kinda sick pervert are you anyway" Naruto looked doubtfully at Sasuke. "Well any excuse to get Sasuke in bed is fine with me." Akihisa grinned and put his face next to Sasuke's who grumbled but did nothing. "Thought he wasnt gay." Naruto pushed Dani off. "Gay has nothing to do with Bi." Dani shrugged. "The pedophile has been after Sasuke for years." Jake rolled his eyes.

"We have a un even number. Hmm, I guess somebody is out then." Akihisa mumbled. "I guess we can't do it." Sasuke attempted to walk out but Akihisa put his hand on the door. "No no we'll just put a group of three." Akihisa said thoughtfully. "This guy is insane." Temari muttered. "Took ya that long?" Dani replied.

"Akihisa I hate it when you plan these things out." Sasuke said. "Ok then random groups. I of course call Sasuke and Hinata." Akihisa pushed Sasuke down. "Um N- Naruto." Sarah tapped him and blushed deeply. "I-I was wondering if." Sarah looked away shyly. Naruto looked around and noticed while he was sitting there being pissed about Akihisa Jake and Temari were already getting started and Dani and Tenten were getting ready.

"Ok sure I guess." Naruto sat up and Sarah unzipped his pants. "Hey Sarah you're really good at this." Naruto blushed. _But I can't focus on her while..._ Akihisa pulled Sasuke's pants down roughly and shoved him on all fours where he started giving Sasuke a rim job and Hinata was underneath giving Sasuke a blowjob. _That bastard, swinging his head back and moaning. Well Akihisa's got another thing coming since I already took his ass virginity. In fact we took each others, he took my real one too. _

"Sasuke your ass... did you" Akihisa stopped. "I lost it. Problem?" Sasuke smirked. "I told you I wanted that. Who's the bastard that took it?" Akihisa demanded. "Doesn't matter. You're still not putting it in though." Sasuke smirked. "Why not since you lost it?" Akihisa roughly stuck it in and Sasuke screamed. "FUCK GET OFF ME THAT HURTS" Sasuke screamed. _Sas- _"Fuck" Naruto came on Sarah's face and she eagerly licked it all up.

Akihisa grabbed Sasuke's hair and used it to pull him in and out and Sasuke was obviously not enjoying it. "Stop making excuses. Whoever did it to you must of raped you so it had to hurt worse than this." Akihisa grinned. Sasuke pulled off Akihisa and Naruto realized the only reason he hadn't before is because Hinata was in the way.

"W-would you please fuck me." Sarah had sat on Naruto and was rubbing against Naruto's leg softly panting. "Um yeah sure." Naruto pushed Sarah down and slowly began to fuck her. It was obvious that Sarah wasn't used to being gentle and was turned on more by it. "Please. It feels good." Sarah closed one eye and put her hand in front of her face. _She almost looks like she's scared... that blonde hair and small body... she's almost as cute as Sakura._

"I'm a straight man Akihisa." Sasuke glared at him. Akihisa sheepishly apologized and they began fucking a ecstatic Hinata. "N-Naruto! Please focus on me." Sarah moaned softly. Naruto realized instead of looking sideways he had turned his entire head around. "Sure." Naruto started going faster, taking his anger at both of them out on Sarah. "S-slow down! I-I'm gonna break!" Sarah yelled, though her yell was awfully soft. Then she screamed and climaxed, huffing. "I-I'm sorry I cummed before you." Sarah whispered.

_It felt good but... I just wasn't in it. I've gotta stop focusing on that damn Sasuke. _"It's fine I was almost there anyways." Naruto began in Sarah again and true to his statement came almost immediately in Sarah. "T-thank you." Sarah got up on wobbly legs and Sai caught her as she was about to fall then Jake came over. "Like guys?" He asked. _No... well. Sasuke is the only exception. _"Not like we have much of a choice." Naruto shrugged and Jake laughed, mistaking his meaning. "I don't too much like guy's but. There is something special about you that I just had to try." Jake grinned and put Naruto on all fours.

"SASUKE YOU'RE HURTING HINATA!"

Everybody turned around and stared at the three tangled up on the floor. "If you're going to treat her like your wife marry her." Sasuke smirked then stood up. "That's an idea. Lady Hinata is what we'd be calling her next." Jake whispered. "You haven't cum once. You aren't attracted to anybody are you?" Akihisa stood up with Hinata pressed to his chest. _I've never seen Sasuke cum with anybody other than me... does that mean.._

"I'm just not attracted to _you_" Sasuke smirked. "Whatever. The main reason I did this was to watch everybody else fuck." Akihisa grinned. "Pervert." Sasuke sat down next to a sitting Akihisa. "Showtime." Jake smirked and stuck two dry fingers in Naruto. Naruto groaned loudly at the pain traced with pleasure.

"Excuse me Mr. Uchiha I was sent to deliver you a message" Sakura slightly laughed at how she was forced to a dress him and walked in with a girl in a frog costume. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly. "Jiriaya will be in town shortly because he's heard about everything that's been going on. He is loaning you this pet untill he comes because there wasn't enough room on all of the planes and ask's to train Naruto for two months." Sakura said.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke barked. Naruto screamed as Jake added two more fingers. "I see the charm now. You're like a virgin." Jake grinned. "And you get your goddamn dirty hands off him. We're all leaving before Jiriaya can come and molest Temari or something." Sasuke said, highly irritated. "Molest? Women come for me from all over I am the pervy sage!" Jiriaya walked in.

"Great. Just great." Sasuke pushed past him Sakura and the other girl. "Sasuke wait up!" Naruto grabbed his clothes and shot after him. Temari Sai Shikamaru and Tenten caught up shortly. "Shit I forgot we drove in Akihisa's car. Naruto call a damn cab." Sasuke handed him his cell.

"Yes Master" Naruto began to dial. "Sasuke no need to be so distant someone would think you didn't like me." Jiriaya walked over. "I don't." Sasuke glared. "Um yes could we have a cab at err Akihisa's." Naruto asked. "YOU IDIOT DO YOU THINK THEY KNOW WHERE AKIHISA LIVES?!" Sasuke screamed. "You know the Uchiha residence right? Yeah the police went there. Huh whaddaya mean Akihisa has a warrant for sex-" Sasuke snatched the phone back as their limo pulled in. "Your Father needs to see you." The driver called. "Damn it!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and shoved him in the limo then got in himself. "Why don't you like Jiriaya?" Tenten asked, climbing in with everyone else.

"He is a pretty troublesome guy." Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah but this is extreme. There has to be another reason we left in such a rush." Temari cut in. "Maybe he was worried about Jiriaya taking Naruto away" Sai suggested. "Sasuke is it true?" Naruto asked. "Part of my reason." Sasuke opened the door.

"And I was looking forward to talking to Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted. Black and a searing pain came next. "Why do you hate Sakura-chan so much!" Naruto demanded. "Why is she so damn special." Sasuke asked, clenching his fist. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura came out of a car running. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto blushed. Naruto didn't notice the door slam. "Naruto what about Sasuke, we have to go." Tenten grabbed Naruto by the wrist.

"Jiriaya has a message about the Akatsuki for Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke threw open the door. "Come in." Sasuke glared then The group headed inside. "Show Sakura to the Tea Room." Sasuke called as he disappeared down the hallway. "Of course come on." Tenten grinned then the two ran down the hallway.

"The Akatsuki huh... Hey Sakura-chan wait for me!" Naruto ran after her into the tea room. "Damn Akatsuki. Take Naruto with you." Sasuke said. "W-what." Naruto said. "You're staying with Tsunade for the time being. I'm sure you'll like it better there anyways." Sasuke walked out the room and Naruto ran after him. "You've gotta be kidding. What are you-" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hand before he could get in his room.

"Pack your things. I can't be selfish and keep you here, I've known for a long time youwe're in danger." Sasuke said. "I have to go now?" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke's expression softened. "Tommorow." Sasuke opened his door wide and Naruto walked in. "Why. With so many people around as long as I'm not alone I'm fine." Naruto closed the door behind Sasuke. "I'm not taking any chances." Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes with a pained expression. "Why... You're straight, but you lost your ass virginity to me. You took my virginity, you always want me by your side. But you play cruel jokes, hurt me, send me away and embarrass me. Why Sasuke! Why..." Naruto sank to the ground in tears.

"I want you. Before you leave, I want to feel you inside of me." Sasuke said."Why won't you just give me a explanation." Naruto looked up. "You're a idiot, if I left you alone who knows what you'd get yourself into." Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke!" Naruto stood up but Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the bed. "Fuck me." Sasuke put Naruto's hand in his underwear and Naruto pulled of Sasuke's clothes.

Sasuke got on all fours and Naruto stuck his tongue in Sasuke's ass. "Fuck me." Sasuke moaned as Naruto tried to stick his tongue as far in as it could go. "Fuck me." Naruto carefully wet two fingers then slowly put one in Sasuke. "Fuck me." Naruto moved the finger around, careful not to hurt Sasuke. "Please.." Sasuke gasped and held onto the headboard. Naruto widened the hole, using his second finger to scissor. "Fuck-" Sasuke moaned, Naruto slowly put himself in Sasuke. "ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke pulled off then sat on Naruto's lap, kissing him while moving on his dick. "Don't leave me!" Sasuke fell on Naruto and Naruto moved Sasuke himself. "I won't" Naruto whispered into his neck then laid Sasuke down and started moving faster. "I don't love you" Sasuke moaned. "I do love you." Naruto bent down on a blushing Sasuke and kissed him. "I don't love you." Sasuke closed his eyes and screamed. "I will _always _love you." Naruto kissed Sasuke again. "NARUTO" Sasuke climaxed. "Sas-" Naruto grunted and came outside of Sasuke, and Sasuke fell asleep.

"I promise you'll love me." Naruto smiled, then cuddled up to Sasuke. "That's a promise of a lifetime"

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Tbh this chapter, someone came behind me when I was writing it and I was like holy crap! XD Anyways feel free to tell me what you think should happen what new pets Sasuke should get, what your confused about that needs to get cleared up and what you think about the story in general (Chap 6 is my fave chapter so far :O) Byezz :D**


	8. Was Sasuke bluffing

Sasuke woke up and looked next to him, he'd stayed up all night, merely pretending to be asleep, preparing to send Naruto away. So maybe that's why he was in a state of un belief when nobody was next to him. "TEMARI" Sasuke screamed. "Yes! Sorry we were looking for Naruto and didn't get a chance to make breakfast." Temari bowed, waiting for him to strike her but Sasuke pushed her out of the way and stormed out the house.

"Sasuke what's going on." Shikamaru asked. "Naruto is missing!" Tenten ran down the hall way an d flew out the door following Temari Sasuke and Temari. "I think they know that" Sai rose from tending the garden and joined the group who soon arrived at the main house. "Oh little brother finally coming to spend some time with me? I was just leaving." Itachi smirked.

"BASTARD" Sasuke punched Itachi and he flew backwards into a wall. "I'd love to continue this reunion but Leader-sama needs me, glad to see you so excited about seeing me though." Itachi smiled. "Stop playing damn innocent give me Naruto back." Sasuke glared. "I don't understand..." Itachi said, confused. "You're telling me you didn't take him?!" Sasuke reeled back. "I don't have that kind of time and I wish I knew a pet who did. You seem to forget I may not be a uke but Father forces me to play the role of one." Itachi said with concern in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go find Jiriaya then if necessary check on Orochimaru." Itachi grabbed his cloak and pushed out the door. "I thought you two hated each other." Temari asked then immediately regretted speaking out of turn. "Makes you look suspicious." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, pre occupied with thoughts of Naruto.

"The Akatsuki wants Naruto so it's my duty to bring him back. Besides, I wanted to be the one to rip him out of your weak arms." Itachi got in a limo. _Damm that Itachi, but if it helps get Naruto back. Damn that idiot! If I didn't get soft and start to- It doesn't matter now, I just need to get him back. _

Sasuke reluctant sat in the car and beckoned his pets who jumped in. _"How come Shikamaru gets to wear a butler outfit while I get stuck with the maid?! I'm a man you bastard!" _ Sasuke turned around frantically but only saw Temari's worried face. "Sasuke you ok?" She asked. "Fine." Sasuke crossed his arm's. _Now I'm hearing him. _Sasuke looked over at Itachi hoping he didn't notice.

_"Hey, hey Sasuke! Wanna know where I am?"_

_Of course I don't! I don't care where you are I just want you to clean up the ramen you left in my room!_

_"I bet you wanna know!"_

_Damn it just tell me already!_

_"Not telling!"_

_You damn- oh great, now I'm having a conversation with this voice, I should of known it'd be useless, it is Naruto's go voice after all._

_"If I'm so useless why are you riding next to the person you hate most just to find me... he's even holding your hand"_

_What the hell are you going on about now? You think I'm so worried about you I wouldn't notice-_

Sasuke stopped for a moment then yanked his hand away. "I've held that for seven minutes now you must be super worried." Itachi smirked. "I'm not worried I just wanted to see how long you would hold it, then the thought of our skin touching made me gag." Sasuke smirked back. "Sasuke when we were younger I fucked you untill the cows came home you think I don't know you?" Itachi grinned. "FUCK YOU!" Sasuke attempted to punch him but Itachi caught his fist. "Gross." Temari whispered. "They are brother's right?" Tenten whisper asked. "I'm glad I didn't eat breakfast" Shikamaru whispered.

_"Sasuke I thought you were a virgin. That's what you told me, your ass was so tight, you even told Aki- that's why you didn't say anything when he said you must of been raped! Have you told anyone this?"_

"Shut up you damn ass hole." _My ass did tighten back up to a virgin entrance over time... I also forgot the feel of being fucked. _

"I didn't say anything" Itachi smirked and Sasuke realized he'd responded to Naruto out loud. "You were thinking something" Sasuke hoped it would work. "Yeah I was thinking something. Anyways after heaving your dick in a man's ass who's screaming over and over again for you to 'Please don't stop Aniki!' You learn some things." Itachi teased. "Shut up. If I had of known what the hell I was doing you think I would of damn done it?" Sasuke glared. "I don't know, 'Aniki... I-I've snuck and looked at you in the shower and I-I start leaking. A-Aniki I know it's wrong but... w-will you please put that in me. P-please Aniki." Itachi mocked.

"You recited my exact words from heart. How long ago has it been since I said that?" Sasuke looked up at his brother, shocked. "We're here." Itachi looked away as he got out the car but he could detect a faint blush. "What the hell" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

_drip. drip._

"What the hell... where am I" Naruto opened his eyes and saw a pair of boobs hanging in front of him. "H-Hinata?" Another pair of boobs, slightly smaller joined the other pair.

"Damn it. Fuck, did Deidara have to go this damn far." Black hair tickled Naruto's face. "Yeah, 'Tachi is gonna be pissed for sure." A hand lifted up his shirt, starting to treat a wound he didn't know was there. Naruto looked to the side, the girls blue hair was cascading down her shoulder it was a bit to dark to pass as Hinata's. Naruto noticed the pool of blue hair that had collected on the ground. Much to long too.

"You don't have to waste fucking energy treating him, he'll heal on his own." _My eyes hurt... I can't look up... Why am I so exhausted?_

"You're so heartless. I'm just going to patch him up a little bit, if Leader-sama orders it I'll try to fix him completely. I'm just amazed Deidara didn't blow off a arm, he's so cute maybe it will be fun having Naruto here. Too bad he's still asleep, I'm not into rape." _Who are these two... they mentioned Deidara and Itachi... are they Akatsuki? _"Oh please you rape every damn guy you meet." _But the blue haired one is healing me... Why would a Akatsuki heal me. _"Not rape if they like it." Naruto looked a bit more to the side and saw the familiar black sleeves of Akatsuki. _Nothings making sense- why am I here I know the Akatsuki is a evil organization who are trying to gain controll over the five nations. I know they are also famous for being a D/s group as well. So there are two things they could need to kidnap me for._

"Damn pervert. He is hot though." Naruto felt a pair of hard firm lips on his mouth that almost hurt. "I'm telling Deidara." Next he felt a pair of soft lips that were almost not there. _These two are insane, I can't move my body- I need to figure out who they are exactly and how to get out... The blue haired one is nice and tender she might let me go and give me some answers_. _The other one is alot like Sasuke, she definitely won't do me any good_. "Your healing him hm?" Naruto recognized the voice as Deidara.

"You did such a _good job_ of capturing him without harming him. So it's true he's a Jinchuuriki? I thought they were myths. The only one I've ever seen is the two tails." The blue haired one said. _Jinchuuriki? Definitely an Akatsuki but- _"Deidara you dick he's not waking up!"

"Sorry un," Deidara said. The large pair of boobs disappeared and the smaller ones took place directly in front of him and she bent down too examine something and he got a glimpse of her face through her bangs. _She's pretty... beautiful, maybe she's just a pet and not a full Akatsuki._ The pain started going away along with his sense of being tired and he opened his eyes fully, getting a better glance at the girl, she was as probably old as him. She was wearing a skin tight nurse outfit, like the pink kind you rarely see anymore, except it was white and the cross on her head thing was black. It was obvious she was a pet. Naruto looked over at the black haired one a and she was wearing that same costume but hers was black with a white cross.

Naruto looked back and noticed the girl was looking at him blushing with a look of lust. _What the- oh she is a pet after all she probably has a vibrator in or something._ "Damn Leader-Sama." Naruto looked over and the black haired girl and Deidara had fallen down too. "Where is Itachi. This meeting was supposed to start hours ago. Shouko?" Pein walked in. "I-I don't know." The blue haired girl answered. "Pack him up, we're leaving to see if Itachi got himself in trouble." Shouko helped Naruto up on wobbly legs.

"S-sorry if I fall down." Shouko walked Naruto too a car, Naruto expected a limo since that's what he'd been accustomed too but the car was nice with a Akatsuki decal on it. Naruto got in the car with Shouko on one side and the black haired girl on the other. There was glass separating the front and the back making it obvious they had kidnapped before. Shouko let out a large moan then blushed deeper. "I-I'm sorry." Shouko apologized and Naruto gulped. _This isn't the time for that, I need to sneak out of here. _The black haired girl let out a small moan but looked away with a faint blush.

_Sasuke. I need to focus on him... is he looking for me? Does he even care... probably not. I might as well get used to these insane people. _Naruto tried not to pay attention but on every bump of the rocky road they were driving on the girls would let out a moan. The black haired girl sounded and acted like the girl version of Sasuke and Shouko acted like Sakura but without the temper and more flirty. It was hard for him not to get aroused.

"_Idiot do you have time for that?"_

_Sasuke!_

_"That doesn't even look like me you dobe she's a woman. Her boobs are as big as Hinata's_

_She could be your sister_

_"But you know as well as I do I don't have one, idiot use them to get out, you left ramen in my room."_

_Are you looking for me?_

_"I'm a part of your subconscious you idiot."_

_So I can make you say you love me_

_"Do you even know what subconscious means?"_

_You're no help dattebayo!_

_"Do your best"_

_"I will."_

* * *

"Damn it he wasn't there either." Sasuke slammed a fist on the wall of Orochimaru's house. They were lucky only Kabuto was there at the moment. "Damn. Since the Akatsuki want him you should enlist their help, but when we find him he goes back to me." Sasuke's hair blew as a car parked next to him.

"Itachi you were late for the meeting." Pein stated. "I wasn't late I was absent. I was trying to find Naruto." Itachi explained. "Sasuke looked over at the car where two girls where trying to stuff something under the seat. "You should come back to base imme-" A swift kick to the head stopped Pein's sentence.

"You, black hair. You look like me, I have a feeling you have Naruto." Sasuke said. "Back at the base. Get the fuck in before Pein kills your ass." The girls grinned and stepped out. "Itachi did you know this!" Sasuke whirled around. "I didn't go to the meeting of course I didn't damn know." Itachi smirked. Sasuke got in and the black haired girl sat next to him. "Temari you're in charge do what you see fit." Sasuke said as they rode off.

_bump. ahh. bump. mmmmm. bump ohhh. bump. shiiit. _"Both of you try to shut the hell up." Sasuke growled. "I'm sorry." The blue haired girl blushed and looked away. "Pein since we found that shit hole Itachi can you cut these off." The black haired one asked and Pein picked up a remote and clicked a button.

"Hey Shouko let's sing a song. 99 bloody Hidans on the wall 99 bloody Hidans. Take on down stab it in the throat 98 bloody Hidans on the wall." The black haired one sang. "I don't think those are the lyrics." Shouko side glanced at her.

_This is gonna be a long damn trip... wait... what's that noise... it sounds like my name... but it's so muffled._

* * *

"Sas...uke." Naruto had been tied up and hit in the head. "Teme..." Naruto tried to move his hands to touch Sasuke's shoes.

"Why do you fucking care so much about a single damn pet your in the car with 3 Akatsuki. Knowing we may or may not take you to Naruto."

"Because I don't want to love him. But when he's with other people I can't stand it. I keep falling more in love with him while were apart, and he needs to take responsibility and do something shitty so I can stop."

_He didn't directly say he loves me but... he meant it. Sasuke..._ "SASUKE!"

The car screeched to a halt as Shouko and the other girl jumped out and Sasuke grabbed him from under the seat. "You idiots thought I didn't know he was under there? I'm smarter than I look." Sasuke smirked and held Naruto like a baby. "That's... impossible. You played with his emotions for a distraction that's fucking sick." The black haired one said.

"It... wasn't true...?"

Sasuke set him down and pulled 3 knives out of his jacket. "I'm a good aim too. Try anything and we'll be singing 99 dead whores on the floor." Sasuke smirked. A limo pulled up next to them and Sasuke picked Naruto up again and got in.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled at him as soon as they got in the house, Naruto still tied up. "HOW COULD YOU GET TAKEN AWAY BY TWO DAMN GIRLS!" Sasuke kissed him. "You are usless." Sasuke hugged him. "Ya know actions speak louder than words." Shikamaru smirked then trodded down the hallway. "Whatever crybaby. Yeah I saw it when you figured out Naruto was gone." Temari smirked. "I thought he was dead. Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru turned around.

"HEY SASUKE WHY IS SHIKAMARU IN A SUIT!" Naruto demanded and Sasuke untied him. "Because men wear them." Sasuke smirked. "I'M A MAN. SAI IS TOO!" Naruto exclaimed. "I know Sai is a man. I just like him in that." Sasuke headed to the kitchen along with everybody else where a box of pizza was waiting.

"Well since your arms are so bruised I guess someone should feed you." Sasuke picked up a slice of pizza. "Say ahh." Sai poked him with a pizza. "No my arms are fine dattebayo!" Naruto assured him. "And I was going to feed you myself." Sasuke smirked."So cruel." Naruto pouted. "Hey Sakura. Welcome to the team." Temari waved as Sakura came down the hall in a maid costume. "Tsunade plopped her on me. But I'm getting rid of her as soon as possible." Sasuke crossed his arm's. "Sasuke-kun your so mean!" Sakura sat next to him.

_Its already getting louder and more lively here._


	9. A Forgotten Love

"Sasuke-kun!"

_Things have gotten from good to horrible. I thought having Sakura here would be nice but.. all she ever does is fuck Sasuke. She even sleeps in his room. _

Naruto swished the spoon around in his cereal. "It's the hardest on you. Naruto." Temari glanced at him. "I love him." Naruto looked up at her.

"FUCK Sasuke!"

"We all do, other than Shikamaru who is here because he's bored." Temari said. "I always thought Sakura would be a good idea." Tenten sighed. "Sasuke is straight, but... Sakura? He hates her." Sai said. "So when's the last time you fucked him?" Shikamaru asked. "three weeks." Naruto sighed. "Three weeks? That's the day before you got kidnapped." Tenten said. "Yep." Naruto sighed.

"I-I'm cumming!"

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "Lets go to the main house and take a swim. I'm sure we won't be missed." Temari suggested. "It'll get your mind off of things." Tenten got up. "Naruto, if you can't hear it, it's almost like it's not there, or at least that's what I read in a book." Sai kissed Naruto. "Thanks Sai! Alright it's pool time." Naruto ran to the room they all shared where the group got dressed.

"Might as well leave a note. It would be troublesome if Sasuke needed one of us too clean Sakura's cum up and we were gone." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm pretty sure he just licks it all up." Temari joked. "Sasuke never swallows." Naruto said. "He never cums either, unless he's with you but... I think he's even cumming with her. I've heard him moan in there." Tenten said in a hushed voice.

"He probably got Sakura pregnant then drowned the baby in his cum." Shikamaru smirked. "I hope he drowns her." Naruto pulled on his orange trunks and they stopped at Sasuke's door on the way out. "S-Sakura!" Sasuke grunted. "Told ya." Tenten whispered. "Lets just go." Naruto stormed out. _What does she have that I don't. Why is Sakura so special._

They walked in the main house wich was always so quiet. "The main house?" Itachi walked out his room. "You know as well as we do that Sasuke won't care." Temari said. "It hurts?" Itachi adressed Naruto. "Of course it does." Naruto blushed. "I was never meant to be a uke. You guys can come by any time if you want to just role play." Itachi said. The group stared with a state of un belief.

"Don't act so shocked. It turns you on, being controlled. It turns me on controlling other people. Sasuke hasn't looked at you guys in weeks. It's a win win." Itachi smirked. "Better than nothing right?" Naruto grinned. Temari nodded and they ran down the corridor and jumped in the pool.

"Naruto!" Temari called as she hit the ball. "Got it." Naruto hit the ball over the net. "Isn't this fun!" Tenten jumped up in her dark green swim suit and hit the ball. "It's the best." Temari spiked the ball, her black bikini hugging her curves. "I suppose it is." Sai served the ball. Naruto spiked it and Shikamaru blew his whistle. "Naruto and Temari win." Shikamaru stated. "Take that Sai! Who's the man now!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well I suppose you are." Sai blushed.

"Hey Naruto want to have a race." Tenten suggested.

"Hey guys!"

The group whirled around to see Sakura and Sasuke in swim wear. "Hey Sakura." The group mumbled. "You guys tired already?" Sakura smiled. Sakura and Sasuke stepped in the pool. "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke stood behind Naruto. "Master." Naruto responded stiffly. "Master?" Sasuke kissed his neck. "That's what you are." Naruto responded. "You never call me that." Sasuke said. Naruto hoped he wouldn't stand in front of him, tears silently trekked down his face. "Hey guys you want to play volleyball now that we have more players!" Sakura suggested.

"Not re-" Temari started. "Temari and I are Team Captains! I pick Sakura." Sasuke went to the other side of the net. "Naruto." Temari said. "Tenten." "Sai." "Shikamaru is ref." Sasuke said as they got into their teams. Sasuke won by a landslide, mainly because Naruto barely hit anything, Temari was aiming for Sakura's face, Sai was aiming for Sasuke's balls and Shikamaru wasn't paying attention and went with the score Sasuke told him.

"I need to take a piss." Naruto got out the pool and headed in the house, but stopped seeing Itachi in his trunks. "The pool is this way." Naruto grinned. "It looked like Sasuke drained all the fun." Itachi smirked. "Mainly Sakura." Naruto said. Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm and kissed him. "What are you..." Naruto blushed. "Fucking the other pets just isn't doing it is it?" Itachi rubbed where Naruto had gotten hard. "Why-" Naruto moaned and Itachi carefully walked backwards while rubbing Naruto. "Because Sasuke doesn't deserve you." Itachi kicked open his door and sat Naruto down on his bed.

"But- Sasuke." Naruto clenched his fist. _Why... do I want to reach out for his face, probably because he looks like Sasuke it has to be. _"You still love him." Itachi said and Naruto nodded. "Then close your eyes" Naruto obeyed. Naruto reached out and touched Itachi's face. _Sasuke's face._

"ah~" Itachi took Naruto into his mouth. _Sasuke's mouth. _Itachi sucked Naruto, tenderly fondling his balls at the same time. "Uh" Itachi licked Naruto's nipple, biting it softly. _Sasuke's teeth, Sasuke's tongue. _Itachi moved back down to his rod and licked it, slightly sucking on the head. "Nnnngh" Naruto came on Itachi's face.

Itachi wiped his face with a cloth. _Sasuke never swallows. _"I swear he's been in there too long!" Temari thudded down the hallway. Naruto ran out Itachi's room, pulling his trunks back on. "I'm right here!" Naruto called but Temari covered his mouth. "Sakura asked me to make her a sandwich. Normally I'd gladly make a freind a sandwich but the way she said it!" Temari fumed. "Her and Sasuke are doing it by the pool now." Sai ran a hand through his hair.

"That woman." Shikamaru growled coming down the hall way. "I should strangle her." Tenten griped. "Sasuke gave us _permission _to go home. We were there first, if Sakura weren't there we would of had fun together." Shikamaru explained.

Sakura and Sasuke headed down the hallway. "You ok?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Fine." Naruto looked away. "You're pissed. You've called me Master for a week, you don't look at me and you never want me to touch you." Sasuke said

"I'm fine." Naruto repeated. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him in a room. Sasuke took off Naruto's trunks and removed his. "Touch me. It's a order." Sasuke demanded. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke-kun lets go!" Sakura yelled. "I thought you said I'll make you love me."

"I thought we were almost lovers." Naruto said. "I'm coming. Sakura." Sasuke headed out. "Naruto, we were. Almost Lovers." Sasuke left. "Were." Naruto clenched his fist and walked out.

The tension was broken by a group of Uchiha walking in._Why do all Uchiha look so similar. _"Sasuke, I see you found the time to make it to the family dinner." His Father said. "I was passing through." Sasuke glared. "It was a formality, sit."

_He's worse than Sasuke._

"Have to take them home." Sasuke said. "Just leave, Itachi will make me proud." Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at his father. _There's that girl again. So she's a Uchiha, I knew she looked like Sasuke. Now that I can see her she's not exactly beautiful, she would be better described as sexy. Sasuke..._

"I hope Itachi lives up to be the little bitch you want him to be." Sasuke spun on his heel. "Usually I'd feel bad for him." Temari looked over at Naruto with a 'anyone care to run after him' look. Shikamaru sighed and led the group back to the kitchen of their house.

Tenten threw a few perfectly aimed knives at a pineapple and Shikamaru ate one of the slices that fell onto the counter. "What a drag, life has become pretty boring." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sick of her." Tenten threw a dart at a hole ridden blown up picture of Sakura that they carried around along with a few darts for stress relief.

"If only throwing darts would affect the real one." Temari tossed her the dart then brought their lunch to the table. "Tsunade is gonna take her back eventually, right?" Sai grabbed a pair of chopsticks and tore them apart. "Key word there is eventually. I guess we'll have to put up with her till she's gone. It's troublesome but afterwards, we'll have the lovable emo bastard all to ourselves." Shikamaru grinned.

"DAMN IT SAKURA I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT RIGHT NOW."

"Here's our hour of attention." Temari smiled and stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "Temari get me a damn Tylenol." Sasuke sat a chair kicking his feet up on another. "Lets hope it lasts." Tenten rushed to fill a glass with water. "Don't bother with hope." Shikamaru nodded his head to where Sakura was rushing in. Sasuke took the Tylenol and slammed the cup on the table. "Shut up Sakura just get in the damn bed if you want it that damn bad." Sasuke glared.

"Never hurts to have a little right?" Naruto grinned and made Sasuke a bowl of ramen. "Shit this is hot you idiot." Sasuke spit some soup out. Naruto took the chopsticks, blew on the ramen and fed Sasuke himself. "Thanks, Idiot." Sasuke smirked when he left. "Damn it." Naruto punched the table. "Naruto, maybe you should try talking to Sasuke." Sai suggested. "I'm tired of that bastard toying with me." Naruto fell to the floor.

"I love Sasuke. He's a bastard, he's cruel and he's confusing. I-I hate damn Sakura." Naruto tried to keep his tears away. "Naruto." Sai softly nudged him with his foot. Naruto looked up where Sasuke had come back with a shocked expression plastered on his usually irritated face. "Why do you still love me. It's obviously hurting you so just damn stop." Sasuke looked down at him. "It's not that easy. Sasuke, haven't you ever loved anyone." Naruto let his tears flow liberally. Sasuke bent down, "I loved Itachi." Sasuke wiped a tear off Naruto's face. "Stop crying. I don't feel like hearing Sakura complain about the noise." Sasuke stood up. "Why is Sakura so damn special." Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt.

"That's what I asked you." Sasuke smirked.

Sai wrapped his arm's around Naruto as the door shut to Sasuke's room. "Why don't we go to the main house, at least it's a change of scenery." Sai said but Naruto pushed away. "I just want to be alone." Naruto walked the vibrant path to the main house, contrasting how he felt inside. _"Hey idiot, come over here. I didn't miss you while you were gone." _Naruto could imagine the feel of Sasuke's arms around him. _"Stop leaving your damn Ramen in my room!" _Sasuke's irritated face. _"Hold me, Naruto." _Sasuke's vulnerable expression he so rarely showed.

Naruto looked up at the cherry blossoms. "Damn Sakura." Naruto grimaced. "What'd the tree do to you?" Itachi smirked. "What do you want." Naruto asked. "I want to replace Sasuke." Naruto stepped back, "What are you...". Itachi caressed his face, the warmness spreading through out his body. "I loved you before him. I love you, Naruto." The words hung between them like a desert waiting to be eaten.

"No- N-" Naruto stumbled back and tripped but Itachi bent over him. "I promise I'll love you like Sasuke never could."


	10. Is it over for us

"Damn it Itachi!" Sasuke swung open the door to Itachi's bedroom where Naruto and him and been blissfully sleeping. "Came to retrieve your lost puppy?" Itachi smirked. "Damn it you took him you-" Itachi punched Sasuke in the stomach. "He came willingly. I know how to treat the people I love right, Naruto deserves better than you."

_What the hell... where is Sakura, he's only paying attention to me because she's probably gone. _

"Itachi you knew that I had to do that. You damn knew I had to do that for Father." Sasuke pushed Itachi. "Nobody said you had to neglect this one, you could of told Naruto what was going on. You purposely brought Sakura everywhere to piss him off. I made up for it though, had him screaming all night." Itachi smirked. "You sick bastard. I had to put up with that ugly whore for 3 damned weeks and you knew Today was the day I got to send her the hell away." Sasuke punched Itachi in the face. "You still used Sakura to get a reaction out of Naruto. I love Naruto and he was in pain, I wouldn't force him to do anything." Itachi kissed Naruto on the head.

"Sasuke what's going on." Naruto sat up.

"You idiot you know as well as I do I hate that damn bitch. You didn't even think about why I'd fuck someone I hated?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him out of bed. "I thought you were toying with me- I" Naruto started. "Itachi used you." Sasuke held Naruto protectively to his chest.

"I was being honest. I do love Naruto, I didn't say a word every time he screamed Sasuke. Sasuke you treat him like shit and its time he realizes that." Itachi reached out for Naruto but Sasuke slapped his hand away. Naruto pushed away from Sasuke, confused and hurt. "I had to sleep with Sakura for three weeks on the Hokage's order. I don't give a fuck what Tsunade had to say so Father said he'd take you away from me if I didn't. You see Tsunade can't have a baby so Sakura is giving her hers so I had to get her pregnant because Tsunade wanted Uchiha genes." Sasuke explained.

"Why didn't you tell me." Naruto said, not sure what to beleive. "Would you of let her have my baby?" Sasuke smirked. "She's pregnant?" Naruto asked. "Hard to get a girl pregnant without cumming." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "You fucked a girl for three straight weeks that you can't stand for me... isn't that love?" Naruto asked. "I still don't love you idiot. Itachi touch him again and I'll cut your damn hands off." Sasuke pulled Naruto out the room.

"You damn bastard I cried myself to sleep, didn't eat and couldn't have fun because of you." Naruto tried to glare at Sasuke. The happiness Naruto felt at that moment made up for everything Sasuke had ever done to him. "It was hurt you or loose you." Sasuke picked Naruto up. "Sasuke..." Naruto smiled at him, one of the first genuine smiles he had given in weeks.

"I can't wait." Sasuke opened the door to the guest room and threw him on the bed. "Naruto, I like you." Sasuke pulled off his shirt that reeked of Itachi. "I love you." Naruto grabbed his face and kissed him. Sakura threw open the door, "Sasuke what are you-". "I never fucking liked you go home." Sasuke growled and Sakura slammed the door shut.

"Sasuke I love you more than anybody I've ever known." Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off. The two ravaged each others bodies in a psychotic frenzy, tossing clothes and underwear. Their hands flew everywhere rubbing this and pinching that, moaning like newlywed virgins touching another body for the first time.

" Naruto stick it in me! I've waited for 3 damn weeks I'm not waiting another second." Sasuke demanded. "Sasuke" Naruto stuck it in and Sasuke moaned in pleasure. "Fuck- Naruto the damn things I go through for you."

_He's still a heartless bastard. But he's a heartless bastard that likes me, that's enough. I've missed his hair so much, his smell, his taste. I missed the way he moans and the way he tells me he doesn't love me. Sasuke told me we were almost lovers. That means we are almost lovers right now. That means Sasuke is almost all mine. That means... I can wake up to the scent of his shampoo and fall asleep to the sound of his breathing. My love for him is overflowing._

"More!" Sasuke cried out.

_All this time, I thought I had lost him. Sasuke had been putting up with Sakura for me. Even though what I went through was worse than what he went through, I love him so much I can't help but to want to hold him and tell him it's ok. _

"Yes!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto fucked him, their usual slow and loving pace being thrown away by the need to feel each others bodies. Sasuke gripped the blankets as he climaxed onto them. It didn't stop Naruto from continuing though he may of came into Sasuke twice now. Sasuke tried to move his hips back to meet up with Naruto's thrusts but he had lost all rhythm and was simply just trying to get as far in the screaming raven in as little time possible.

Sasuke climaxed again and had to push Naruto off him, huffing. Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him and kissed him. They laid there in each others arm's for a hour, both wondering if they let go would the other be gone. "Sasuke please, don't ever scare me like that again." Naruto begged. "I'll tell you next time. But don't ever let anybody in your ass other than me. I know you and Sai fucked too." Sasuke pulled his body as close to Naruto as it would go

"I promise." Naruto kissed Sasuke. "We have to go back soon, we've been gone for a while now. Everybody else will be worried." Naruto walked in the bathroom but Sasuke wrapped his arm's around him. "Fuck everybody else." Sasuke said. "I can still smell Itachi on me I need to take a shower." Naruto blushed at Sasuke, who was being more clingy and possessive than he ever had before. "I'm taking it with you, so I can put my smell on you." Sasuke started the shower.

Sasuke softly bit Naruto's neck and he purred in response. "S-Sasuke how am I supposed to take a shower like this." Naruto became immediately erect again. "That's the point." Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto's nipple. "You always cave in so easily, if you'd stop loving me then you wouldn't have to hurt."

"But _this_, it feels so much better when you're in love." Naruto bit back a moan as Sasuke kissed Naruto's hip. "Before this point I've never told you that I like you, much less love. How can you one-sidedly love someone for so long?" Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth. "Love isn't something you choose it's something that chooses you." Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked him. Naruto put his hand in his hair to urge him to go faster. It wasn't long before Naruto came, "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke removed his mouth as the white came spurting out.

Sasuke turned the shower off, "I didn't even get to shower!" Naruto exclaimed. "We have to throw my sheets away, I won't ever be able to get the Sakura out of them." Sasuke put his clothes on and tossed Naruto his. _I love that bastard._

* * *

Temari had made a huge breakfast and the Sakura poster had three kitchen knives in it, the news had obviously reached them. "Damn it Temari make me some orange juice." Sasuke ordered. "Yes Master." Temari grinned and happily poured it.

"Please don't hit me a but, Sasuke you could of just told him and Naruto wouldn't of really had any choice if you just told him. Then he wouldn't have to go through that hell for so long." Sai walked to the opposite side of the kitchen but Sasuke just chuckled. "I can't say I've never enjoyed seeing Naruto so distressed because of me." Sasuke smirked.

"Asshole." Naruto grabbed a biscuit and orange juice and stormed out. "Hey idiot just sit down." Sasuke called. Temari ran out the kitchen, laughing. "Look Naruto he's a asshole what did you expect? Let's just deal with his current asshole level before he gets worse." Temari grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. "But to be more serious. Sasuke's always fucking with you and you keep coming back to him. Sasuke even said himself he was toying with you to a extent. Naruto, you need a limit or he's gonna walk all over you." Temari went back to the kitchen.

_It's true, Sasuke does this type of thing alot. I love him so much that he can simply say 'I'm Sorry' and I come running back to him. I never really thought about a limit, a place where I have to tell Sasuke no. But, Sasuke isn't the type of person to tell no. How do you tell Sasuke Uchiha that you're done. Sasuke would probably punch something and then act cool about it, make me look like the dumb one for falling in love. But it's like a drug, the worse he is to me the better it feels after. _

"Anybody else would of dumped him by now. Why can't I?" Naruto headed back into the kitchen. "INO?!" Tenten screamed. "It's the same thing as Sakura." Temari complained. "Diffrence is I'm not putting up with her shit, your other option is Neji and we all know he'd have a damn fit once he saw Hinata." Sasuke said boredly. "You can't get anymore girls pregnant Sasuke." Naruto said firmly. _If I let him know his boundaries he'll respect them._

"And if I do?" Sasuke smirked and grabbed Temari's arm, pulling her close. "Then- I'll-" _Bastard_. "Do what? Give me the silent treatment?" Sasuke teasingly licked Temari's neck. "Yes." Naruto tried to put on a threatening face but Sasuke looked as if that were the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Anyways Temari wants somebody else around. Something about more people to keep a eye on me or something." Sasuke let go of Temari and sighed.

"Don't ignore me I'm serious." Naruto demanded. "It's hard to take you serious when you look so damn cute." Naruto blushed, caught off guard. "Don't evade the subject promise not to do it again!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why? It's not like you'll do anything." Naruto started to say something but Sasuke kissed him.

"I prefer guys, the only exception to that is you Temari and Tenten." Sasuke left the room nonchalantly, Naruto completely red. _Wait a second..._ "YOU BASTARD I'M A MAN!" Naruto yelled. "He's walking all over you, unless you stick up for yourself he's never going to treat you like you deserve. It's troublesome but eventually you _are _going to have to tell him you're done." Shikamaru said, lazily sipping some orange juice.

"I don't think Sasuke could ever do anything bad enough for me to want to do that." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Well Shikamaru he was born to be a pet, you can't tell directly but the bad boy I own you deal with it crap Sasuke is giving him is sort of turning him on." Temari leaned on the granite countertop. "You don't understand him very well, do you? It's not how mean Sasuke is, by itself anyways, Naruto likes the game, the entire thing. He doesn't like it when Sasuke is mean to him but something inside him just makes him want Sasuke more. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Sai looked over at him.

"I guess. But then again your sort of wrong too. The very last part was right though." Naruto said. _Sasuke still didn't promise. _Naruto went into Sasuke's room where the raven was writing in a book. When Sasuke noticed him he put the book away and sat up.

"I want you to promise," Naruto decided to stand his ground. "So you're determined to make me promise." Sasuke sighed and stood up. "So you promise?" Naruto asked hopefully. "As much as I'd love to get you pregnant and have you raise my babies, fine." Sasuke patted Naruto's head. "You want to have children together?" Naruto blushed.

"Not really, then I'd be attached to you." Sasuke laid back down on the bed. "Sasuke you still haven't promised yet." Naruto pressed. "If I have to then I will." Sasuke said irritability. "But you promise that you won't by choice!" Naruto grinned. "I damn promise." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto left the room with that same grin on his face. "Pushover." Tenten muttered as she passed by.

"Hey Idiot, I just remembered something the Club is having some something tonight. I never listen to Akihisa but something about costumes and what not, I'm pretty sure Temari was exited about it or something so I bought you guys some costumes and shit if you wanna go..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Awesome let's do it!"

Temari and Tenten frantically tried on costumes like it was prom night. But Naruto sat on the wall, the careful way Sasuke worded everything... it made it easy for him to get out of anything. _Sasuke and I aren't together so he really doesn't have a obligation to make me happy or give a fuck about what I want. Then again were more than Master and Pet so I have to see him and only him. We've never gone on a date, he's never bought me a present. He doesn't have to. He's made it so that simply saying I like you is enough for me to forgive and forget. I don't think I can do that next time. The more I think about it the more I realize I'm reaching my limit, there's only so much I can take._

_"I want to replace Sasuke" _

_"Naruto, I like you"_

_"I do love Naruto,"_

_",So I can put my smell on you"_

_How long has Itachi one sidedly loved me? If he was being honest... but the way he talks to me, touches me, looks at me... It makes me wonder why I've been chasing after Sasuke so long._

Naruto sighed and examined the special box that said Naruto only on it. He opened the wrapping and pulled out a suit with a note attached.

_You can be a man for the party_

_,But then again, you couldn't pull it off_

_-Sasuke_

_Damn bastard_.

Naruto pulled out a skimpy Angel costume.

_Better don't you think? Because you're my Angel._

_-Sasuke_

_This is why, _Naruto laughed to himself, _I put up with that bastard. _

_But next time, I'm through._

"Like my note dobe?" Naruto turned to the side and noticed Sasuke smirking. "Your a bastard." Naruto grinned. "You love me." Sasuke said teasingly. "I'll be on my deathbed before you tell me you love me won't I?" Naruto asked with a trace of exasperation in his voice. "I like you. That's enough right?" Sasuke got up to help Sai with his devil costume when Jiriaya waltzed in.

"Temari why didn't you lock the damn door?" Naruto asked. "I made a key." Jiriaya laughed. "Give me that." Sasuke snatched the key out of his hand. "That's what spares are for." Jiriaya winked. "Damn it all." Sasuke cursed. "I brought you guys frog costumes since my pets are here and your costumes suck wear mine." Jiriaya pulled the suits from behind his back.

"Why am I wearing one too." Sasuke complained. "I've heard of some creepy fetishes but this is insane" Temari sighed. "Do it!" Jiriaya insisted. "No." They replied flatly, they soon arrived at the Club. Temari in a raven costume, a black dress, black wings, and a mask completed with fishnet tights.

* * *

"No, Itachi. I can't- I-I don't." Itachi held Naruto in his arm's. "I understand, you're still attached to Sasuke. Please let me make the pain go away, I promise I won't hurt you, or do anything you don't want." Itachi pressed Naruto tighter to him. "Itachi why- I don't understand. I've rejected you twice why do you keep doing this." Itachi kissed Naruto's head.

"Because I know my brother. He's gonna do something like this again and maybe even worse. I'll be here for you, when you realize what Uchiha brother is the right one."

_This guy. All he honestly wants to do is make me happy. Maybe he was right, maybe I fell in love with the wrong brother. I'm not ready to give up on Sasuke yet. But, if I ever do, I think I'll know if Itachi is the right one. But right now, he's better than Sasuke. _

Naruto got into Itachi's bed and let Itachi do all the work. Naruto never knew the difference between making love and sex, he always thought they were the same. Itachi showed him that making love to a person is so much different than sex. Itachi took his time, admiring every section of Naruto's body. Itachi would lick Naruto everywhere, would feel everywhere with his hands. Itachi never got around to getting inside him untill about a hour later, Naruto had already cum twice.

Naruto screame and moaned Sasuke's name but Itachi didn't blink an eye. Itachi continued softly moaning Naruto's name, he never once asked for Naruto to touch him in return. It made him think twice about his decision of saying no. The way Itachi poured his love into him, it's the way Naruto pours his love into Sasuke.

* * *

"He lied to you." Itachi came behind Naruto and he jumped. "Sasuke did get her pregnant. The baby died." Itachi laid back on the wall next to Naruto. "So he did cum." Naruto looked down. "I don't care if your in love with Sasuke and I'm just his replacement. I don't know what crap he told you, probably to stay away from me or that I used you. I want you to know, to really know, that I'll be your Sasuke, if the real one is ever too much for you to handle. " Itachi tried to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Itachi what do you think love is?" Naruto asked. "Love is when a person feels pain when the person they love is hurting. And when a person will follow that other person now matter how much it hurts." Naruto let go of Itachi's arm.

_"Sasuke what do you think love is?"_

_"I dunno, I guess it's when some idiot decides that no matter what pain they go through to follow the person they love. And even if the other doesn't feel the same way, that idiot still hurts, when the person they love hurts. But love is just a trap anyways."_

_They are so much alike, yet so different._

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over and realized Itachi was gone. "I don't think you know how much it hurts to love you. Sasuke- I don't know how long I can keep doing it." Naruto refused to cry.

"You idiot." Sasuke fell down to the ground, his hand in his face trying to cover the escaping tears. "I'm sorry. Naruto please- I've never liked anyone as much as I like you in my life. I know I'm mean to you and I act like I don't care. I know I've probably got to be the worst almost lover in the world. I know that Itachi treats you better than I ever could. I can't tell you I love you and I can't tell you I won't hurt you. Naruto, I can only promise you one thing right now. I promise that I'll never leave you alone and I'll never give up on you. If you're through, I'll go home and pack up your bags and leave you some money and when you get home and I won't be there. But, if you would stay, I can promise you that one thing."


	11. I love you too much to stay

"Sasuke... I don't... I-"

Sasuke's tears flowed harder gaining the attention of a few people including Itachi. "Sasuke... I-I think I. I don't care what you do to me!" Naruto wrapped his arm's around Sasuke. "Seeing you like that... I don't ever want to see you hurting! I know that I should stop but I can't. Why can't I stop?" Naruto cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Even after all the shitty stuff I do to you? You would still take me back? Naruto you shouldn't let people run over you. It's hurting you, maybe you should just dump-"

"NEVER!" Naruto hugged him tighter. "Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears away. "I'm your pet I-I don't think it works like that." Naruto sniffed. "You can be both. I want you to be my lover and my pet." Sasuke licked Naruto's face. "Sasuke not here." Naruto moaned softly.

"You're sensitive tonight." Sasuke smirked, his tears drying up. "It's just because I love you so much." Naruto blushed and Sasuke start lapping up all the tears that came from Naruto, much to his delight.

"I hate hurting you. Naruto... the reason I hurt you is... sometimes... I just start loving you so much, so I have to hurt you to stop." Sasuke stroked Naruto's face. "I'm sorry. I always hurt the people I love so I can't risk loving you." Sasuke slowly licked Naruto's neck. "Sasuke... Y-you never told me that." Naruto breathed.

"I want to taste every part of your body." Sasuke licked Naruto's neck. "You're making me hard... n-not here." Naruto tried to keep in the sounds coming out. Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him in a room that had two chairs and a bed.

"Take. It. Off." Sasuke growled and Naruto obeyed. "You taste like Ramen." Sasuke traced Naruto's ribs with his tongue. "Your tongue feels so good." Naruto closed his eyes, knowing he'd cum if he looked at Sasuke.

"I want to know every part of this body." Sasuke licked the inside of Naruto's arm. "If you ever let Itachi touch _my _body again," Sasuke trailed his tongue up Naruto's cheek, "I'll go to jail for killing that motherfucker."

"Sasuke since we're lovers now, will you go on a date with me?" Naruto sat up. "A date? Ok, but it wouldn't be the best idea to go somewhere... public. Society doesn't exactly accept us and next time I get a lecture about the Uchiha name I'm going to punch somebody." Sasuke sat up. "I don't care what people think." Naruto said stubbornly. "Fine I'll go wherever you want. My treat." Sasuke sighed.

"I want to go eat ice cream with you." Naruto grinned at his success. _Sasuke is my lover... it's like a dream. _"Ice cream? That's all you want to do with our first date?" Sasuke asked. "All I need is you. And food. You and food." Naruto kissed Sasuke. "Was that supposed to be romantic you idiot?" Sasuke smirked. "We should go home so we can sleep and go on our date tomorrow faster!" Naruto jumped up.

"But I want to have sex. Can't we just do that first." Sasuke picked up Naruto's clothes then sat on them. "I'd rather go on a date." Naruto shrugged. "It's too bad you don't have a choice." Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall. "Sasuke!" Naruto struggled. "I'm still your master even if we are lovers. Now you're gonna fuck me till I pass out." Sasuke bent down to suck Naruto.

"You're such a slut teme." Naruto grasped Sasuke's hair. "You love my ass." Sasuke smirked. After Sasuke felt Naruto was well lubricated he bent over the bed and pulled his pants down. "Sasuke-" Naruto pushed himself in and Sasuke moaned. "SHIIIIIIT" Sasuke was caught of guard as Naruto pounded him in a frenzy. "You said untill you pass out." Naruto smirked to himself and enjoyed the sultry sounds coming out his new lover.

"That all you got?" Sasuke huffed and Naruto went faster, still trying to be careful not to hurt Sasuke. "Shit, you're amazing. More! Harder! Don't worry about me just fuck me." Sasuke cried out and Naruto obeyed, pounding Sasuke relentlessly. "F-FUCK!" Sasuke came. "Sasuke your ass is squeezing me hard." Naruto softly grunted then begun to use Sasuke's hair for leverage and the ravens eye's rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto came inside Sasuke the new lube making Sasuke's ass slippery but still tight. "Yes! Shit!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto brought a hand forward to play with his nipple. Sasuke screamed as he came again, his body becoming even more sensitive. "Fuck Sasuke you're gonna make me cum again." Naruto moaned, Sasuke's screaming turning him on unbelievably.

"Sasuke, I love you. I love you. I love you. You can do whatever you want to me but it won't stop me." Naruto declared. "Sasuke... I've loved you for too long to give up no-" "AHHHHHHHHHH FUCK NARUTO" Sasuke jerked up then fell backwards onto Naruto. Naruto came in response. "Sasuke... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you... I needed you in my arm's one last time. I got carried away, I love you. I love you... that's why I'm leaving you." Naruto tried not to cry as he covered Sasuke up then fixed himself.

"Itachi... I don't know what I want. I still love Sasuke but it hurts too much." Naruto found himself in Itachi's arm's. _I can't beleive you anymore Sasuke... No matter how much I loved the words that came from your mouth._

"Sasuke. If you want to talk about him..." Itachi trailed off. "No." Naruto's feet left the ground. "Thank you, Sasuke." The tears he'd been trying to keep in fell. _Itachi was a bad idea... who would still love a guy after calling him by his brothers name. _"Your Welcome, Naruto."

_Where the hell did Sasuke's damn genes come from. Itachi openly expresses his feelings and Sasuke avoids them. Damn Uchiha. _


	12. Sasuke's Love

Flashback to clear up le confusion

* * *

Naruto wandered slowly out the room where he had lost- given up, Sasuke. He didn't know where he was going or where he was walking he'd lost his sense of him. Naruto didn't realize he had actually started walking untill he felt a pair of familiar arm's around him. _I-I don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

_I slept here again... SASUKE HE- he... I don't know what to do. What is Sasuke doing? How could I leave him there passed out. I need to go check on him. I need to get my stuff anyways._

Naruto tripped as he got out of bed.

Here's your stuff

-Sasuke

The note wasn't in his handwriting so Naruto knew Itachi was trying to comfort him by letting Naruto call him Sasuke. "You're up, I left your stuff in there since I didn't know where you'd stay. I don't exactly know where your home is." Itachi smirked. _My home... it's with Sasuke. _

"It's fine I'll be out of your way I'm sure Pein comes by here and um," Naruto wiped some sleep out of his eyes. "It's fine, Pein doesn't use me very much unless it's for business. Konan takes up most of his time. But I made, well, there _is _breakfast. We have maids... regular maids." Itachi explained.

"Why would you let me stay here and I call you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "The same reason you stayed with Sasuke even though he fucked the girl you used to love for two weeks." Itachi disappeared out the room. _I am kind of hungry. I'll eat then I need to check on Sasuke. I feel so bad, maybe I should check and then- _

"Itachi he's missing again. Contact Pein for me." _Sasuke! He's in the other room. His voice... _"Pein doesn't have him. This time he left on his own." _Itachi... _"YOU TOOK HIM! DID YOU DEFILE HIM?" _No- no I'm not ready! _Naruto escaped down the hallway and out the backdoor.

"NARUTO!" _Sasuke- _

"You were - you- you he really- I- I-." _I forgot. Glass backdoor. Naruto _whirled around and all Naruto saw were his feet disappearing from view. "I'm not keeping you here. If you need to clear things up then it's fine."

"No I'm fine I- Ita-... Sasuke." Naruto whispered the last word though, _I'm sorry Sasuke. I mean Itachi... I'm sorry Itachi. _Naruto was sure Itachi would get angry or at least show sadness but... "Then breakfast is ready whenever. I'll go ahead and eat since you must want to be alone."

"No let's eat." Naruto could swear the smile on Itachi's face could light a thousand bulbs.

"Sasuke what kind of business do you do other than kidnapping people." Naruto grinned. "Well, I pressure people into doing things... I suppose it's bad, using the Uchiha name like that but- a true hero protects peace within its shadow. It's for the greater good." Itachi blushed.

"So what do you do most days?" Naruto kicked his feet under the table. _This isn't right, I should go check on Sasuke. At least make sure Temari gets him more aspirin. _"I'm usually out doing my business. I also enjoy going to traditional Japanese cafe's. Just like Sasuke I keep a journal too."

_Journal. SASUKE WRITES DOWN HIS THOUGHTS? I need to find it. _"Don't bother," Naruto was taken back by the intrusion of his thoughts. "Sasuke loves it more than he loves... ah, well himself."

_She says hey, wait and listen now to what I've gotta say, I don't think I want it this way. We've become some more excuse of love that's come undone, and how did we get so numb. I wanna be in your controll, so unmerciful. You can twist me and turn me, just don't let me go! I wanna be your puppet on a string, baby I ain't holding back, we can do anything. And even if I am crazy it's cuz you make me this way. We're as close to love as we'll ever get._

"What's the name of that song." Naruto looked over at the radio. "Marionette," Itachi listened to the lyrics for a second then hastily turned it off. "It's fine. You didn't know it would play." Naruto looked at his un touched food.

* * *

"Sasuke! This is crazy what do you think you're doing! You can only take three at a time! Also where's that slacker Naruto." Temari took the aspirin bottle from him. "Shut up." Sasuke glared at her.

"I see. I'm sorry, I understand-" "NO YOU DON'T? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" Sasuke surprised even himself. "Take the day off or something." Sasuke went inside his room, slamming the door. _That Naruto. He's such an Idiot, we've all known from the beginning that he loves you. He just doesn't know how to express it, he treats the rest of us like shit. _

"You ok?" Shikamaru put his hand on Temari's back and she jumped. "Boo." Shikamaru smirked. "Shut up! Anyways it's not my fault, that idiot Naruto left Sasuke. Probably for good if Itachi has anything to do with it." I sighed.

"He deserved someone who knew how to treat him right. At the club I heard Naruto call him Sasuke and Itachi didn't show anything on his face. I think that's when he did it, he did look depressed." Shikamaru walked away boredly.

"Sasuke loves him, he's just bad at it. He's gotten better I think." Temari defended Sasuke. "The last thing he did was sleep with the girl he used to love. For two weeks straight." Shikamaru laughed.

"Shikamaru! That's not funny!" _It's true but.._ Temari followed him into the living room where he flopped down on a couch. "Naruto will come back- there's no guarantee he will stay. Trust me, he'll comeback somehow." Shikamaru smiled up at Temari. _That's why I love you. _"I'm glad you think so, chances are Sasuke will get pissed and just kid- Sasuke... what the hell are you doing with a FUCKING ASSAULT RIFLE!." Sasuke stopped guilty in front of the door.

"Hunting wabbits?" Sasuke shrugged. _His eyes are tear stained. There's a tear still on his chin. _"Lovers revenge eh? So wich one the lover or _his _new lover?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Neither, killing Itachi won't do any good. I'm going to pack it up. I'm gonna stay at a hotel for a while. This is for _if _he comes." Sasuke opened the front door. "Put it down. I can see in your eyes you're lying to me. Just go back to your room and call someone annoying like Sakura to get your mind off things." Temari suggested with a slight giggle.

"I'm leaving now." Sasuke walked out the door with Sai trailing behind him with a luggage. Sai came back in not to much later and sat on the opposing couch. Temari sat on the arm of the Shikamaru's couch, "I hope he doesn't do anything crazy, he is a bit heartless."

"Lets just hope for the best. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything extreme." Sai assured them.

* * *

"That was delicious." Naruto jumped off his chair. "I'm glad you found a appetite. Though your food was cold, we've been sitting here for two hours." Itachi smirked. _He stayed with me for two hours? _"At least I found it Itachi you bastard!" The room got quiet. _Sasuke you bastard, I can remember saying it alot. That's not surprising since I left him less than 24 hours ago but... I got carried away but, that smirk. Sasuke smirks... Sasuke doesn't cook... Sasuke breathes... Sasuke has eyes... Sasuke's made of molecules. But I guess on that standard half the world is like Sasuke, but... Sasuke is special. Sasuke- _Naruto clenched his fist swearing to keep his cool. "I'm fine with Sasuke, don't push yourself." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair and went down the hallway that led... _To Sasuke's old room and the library. I remember when we first... when... if I remember correctly it started with me catching him reading yaoi. It all started so innocently._

"I won't Sasuke." Naruto answered to thin air but soon turned his attention to a ringing phone. _This isn't my house. I-I don't know if I should answer it, I wonder if it's important... _Naruto hesitated over the phone then decided against it. _I hope it's not important. _"Was that the phone?" Itachi asked. "I didn't know if I should answer it." Naruto apologized.

"It could be for kaachan or outosan. We'll listen to the voicemail later." _kaachan or outosan... they both adress their father so formally but he called his mom... well, mom. I wonder why, I knew Sasuke didn't like his dad but..._

"Ok, but what if it's urgent." Itachi turned around, obviously shocked at him actually caring. Itachi started to play it but Naruto laughed. "Never mind, you don't have to." Naruto went back to Itachi's room and went through his stuff. _How did he know where all my stuff was? How did he get it without Sasuke knowing? _

"A radio." Naruto fingered the radio delicately. "I like music." Naruto jumped at Itachi's voice. "Oh, that's cool. I've never heard Sasuke, the original Sasuke, listen to it." _It's easier to talk about him... not much easier but... at least I'm not crying. _"We used to listen to it together. Sasuke looked so cute, twirling around and dancing. Nude of course," Itachi grinned. "Really? I couldn't imagine it if I tried dattebayo!" Naruto laughed.

"He asked for a tutu once. Kaachan had to explain it was for women only." Itachi looked up nnostalgicly at the white ceiling. Naruto examined the room, it was obvious Itachi had lived here all his life. There were sets of pencil marks next to the door with a 'I' and 'S' by them. By his closet there were drawings that had a sloppily written 'Sasuke, for my Aniki'. The boys must of been closer than Naruto imagined if Itachi still held on to these things. There was a bedside table with three photos, the one in the middle was a young him and his mom. The other two were face down but Naruto could imagine they were memories he didn't want to give up yet didn't want to be constantly reminded of.

_Sasuke's bedside table has a thick leather book thing. Maybe that's his journal. _"Why do you Uchiha always wear suits even in your own house." Naruto commented on. "Because on the off chance we need to go somewhere we need to uphold the Uchiha name." Itachi recited, most likely from memory.

"The 'Uchiha name', it's all I ever hear about." Naruto said grumpily and Itachi let out a small laugh. "We never hear you talk about the Namikaze name even though most would wear it like a necklace." Itachi loosened his tie and relaxed on his bed. "Namikaze? What are you talking about, I'm Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto stood stiffly as Itachi mouthed a 'oops'.

* * *

"Hey, Usaratonkatchi. Don't slouch like that, you're a Namikaze after all." Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke don't be so harsh on him, yay cheeseburgers!" Kiba clapped. "Namikaze? But I'm a Uzamaki." Naruto moved up in the lunch line with his friends. "Sasuke that's taboo, it's troublesome but let's just forget about it." Shikamaru picked up his tray. "Huh?" Naruto picked up his own tray.

"Naruto-kun! Do you maybe want to sit by me?" Hinata looked away, the blush steadily rising up her face. "Hinata what's a Namikaze?" Naruto asked. "W-what! Who told you about that? Um, I-it's nothing really." Hinata scurried away. "Naruto just forget about it. Hinata-sama wait!" Neji patted Naruto on the back. _The fuck?_

* * *

"Itachi what's a Namikaze!" Naruto demanded. Itachi blushed at the use of his name and averted his eyes from the furious blonde. "A who not a what... I don't think I'm the person you need to talk to about this. Talk to your foster parents."

"They won't tell me, they hate me and why would I need to talk to them!" Naruto slammed his palm on the headboard of the bed. "Do you know who your birth parents are?" Itachi said slowly. "My mom is Kushina Uzumaki and I don't know who my dad is." Naruto sat on the bed. "Your dad, he was Minato Na-"

"NARUTO I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE HIM NOW BUT WHAT KIND OF MAN DOESN'T EVEN COME SEE HIS OLD BESTFREIND WHEN HE'S IN A COMA." Temari kicked the door open flashily. "What?" Naruto looked up in utter confusion. "Sasuke, he's in the hospital. The doctors say it happened because of a loss of a will to live. We called and left a voicemail."

Naruto knocked Temari down, flying out the room. _Sasuke! SASUKE!_

"Naruto get in the limo, we need to go." Temari called but Naruto was way ahead of her. _You damn idiot. _

Naruto looked down at the porcelain beauty that was once his lover. _How could I be so cruel... how could I leave you. _Itachi sat uncomfortably in the corner of the room, he'd been silent the entire drive and still hadn't uttered a word. "Sasuke I'm back so... so wake up." Naruto kissed his still lips.

"Sasuke it's not funny anymore... wake up." Naruto held his hand. "Excuse me visitors need to leave, only family at this time." The blonde nurse said and a hysterical Sakura was helped out the room by Sai. Temari and Shikamaru reluctantly left and Tenten gave Sasuke a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Excuse me Mr. ummm."

"Mr. Namikaze, his lover." _Itachi did say something about wearing the name like a necklace. _"N-Naruto Namikaze? I'm so so sorry I'll leave you three." The nurse bowed and scurried out. _It worked._

"Be careful how you use that name." Itachi smirked. "Sasuke, wake up for me. Please." _Sasuke._


	13. Naruto Namikaze

Naruto woke up, startled. Right, I slept here. "Dobe." Naruto whirled around to face his sleeping lover. "It's just like when I heard you talk and you really weren't there... Sasuke. Wake up."

* * *

Sasuke's pov

_Naruto! Naruto! Damn it you useless body._

"Sasuke, if you don't wake up..."

_No! No! Damn it I've gotta move! _

"I'll kill myself, so I can be with you in heaven."

_No! I. NEED. TO. MOVE. I'm a Uchiha. And I swear NARUTO I'LL MAKE YOU NARUTO UCHIHA! I know I was so mean, I didn't know what else to do... to stop from falling in love with you. Every time I did something shitty it was because I wanted you. Now I'll accept that I want you as my wife... if I could just move. MOVE!_

"Sasuke? HIS EYES ARE OPEN. Sasuke I love you so much I promise I'll never leave you. Just keep trying for me!" Naruto's hand caressed Sasuke's cheek.

_Naruto. I promise that I don't care what your last name is or what your gender is._

Sasuke's hand barely lifted off his bed and Naruto immediately caught it. "That's right. Sasuke it's been so long... maybe it's only been a day but it feels like it's been a eternity since I've seen your eyes. I love every part of you so much." Naruto's tears splashes on Sasuke's face.

_I love those blue eyes, they're the eyes of someone great. I remember, before you got caught up with me you used to swear to become the Hokage all the time. I love that about you. I remember when you were a kid and you said beleive it. I love that too. You protect the people you love with all your heart. That's what I love the most about you._

Sasuke's fingers slightly twitched then intertwined with Naruto's. "Sasuke. I want you. I want you more than anything I've ever wanted before." Naruto whispered in his ear. _I feel the same way. You may be a useless idiot and messy but those are the things I love second most about you. Before you I always thought that I would end up just marrying some brainless woman and getting the clan. I don't care how anyone views me except you._

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, now having full controll over it. Sasuke stroked Naruto's face, wiping away the tears. _I want to see him better. _Sasuke moved his eyes. _More. _Sasuke moved his head over to look at Naruto. "Sasuke! Am I helping? Sasuke, your the only man I could ever look at. I love the way you take aspirin so much, like the world itself is giving you a headache." Naruto laughed.

_I want to feel Naruto. _Sasuke's other arm moved slightly. _I want him with my body and soul. _Sasuke's legs moved bent. "Son." All motion stopped and Sasuke's hand fell lifeless in Naruto's which made him erupt in more tears. "Sasuke. I want you to know that I no longer care about this boy's name. You can move back in the main house. Itachi has agreed to keep his hands off him unless he directly ask's. Your mom has warmed up to the idea of you being with a Namikaze. Uphold the Uchiha name." Sasuke's Father spoke.

"Nar-" Sasuke tried to speak, "Uto." "Sasuke." Naruto kissed him. Sasuke regained controll of his body, sliding his tongue in Naruto's mouth and grasping his face. Their tongues battled for dominance and although weak Sasuke still one. They kissed harder, till the point it was painful, they ran out of oxygen but still didn't stop. Naruto had to jerk away first, huffing for air. Sasuke took deep breaths and sat up, looking at Naruto, lust glazing over his black bottomless eyes.

"Naruto. I'll ask you again. Please be my lover." Sasuke finally caught his breath. "Yes." Naruto still hadn't caught his, not that he cared. Sasuke's Father had left, leaving the two boys. There was only one thought on Sasuke's mind at this point, _I will ravish that frail body of yours untill you can no longer speak._

"But Sasuke I've been wondering... Why are you mouthing the words?" Naruto asked._ Mouthing? _"You mean I'm not speaking?" Sasuke asked when the realization hit. He wasn't talking. "FUCK DAMN IT ALL." Sasuke punched his pillow. "It's fine. I'm sure you will get that back to soon." Naruto said, his eyes filled with worry. "NARUTO!" A hoarse whisper came out.

"You woke up." Temari walked in with a nurse. "Mr. Uchiha how are you feeling?" The nurse asked, Sasuke realized there was something slightly off about the nurse, pale skin, paler than his, long black hair, purple eyeshadow, that dreaded raspy voice. Even in his lustful haze he recognized that his voice had been taken from him by Orochimaru, he was working with the Akatsuki again. Naruto still wasn't safe.

"DAMN YOU." Sasuke screamed, and ran to punch that sick cross dressing pervert. Or at least he tried, the scream came out in another hoarse whisper and he tripped as soon as he left the sanction of his bed. " Sasuke it's not the nurses fault." Naruto picked him up and put him on the bed. _How dumb can they be not to recognize Orochimaru just slapped his hair in a pony tail and gave himself fake boobs! Damn idiots! _

"Now Sasuke we wouldn't want to sedate you." Orochimaru grinned. _That's exactly what you want to do. _"Sorry I'm late." His old nurse came in and Sasuke sighed in relief. Untill he realized that when his eyes were shut in that coma all he heard was the voice. And the time his eyes briefly fluttered open he hadn't got a clear picture. Orochimaru had Kabuto in a nurse outfit to, Sasuke smirked, which he was clearly unhappy about.

_Why is the world made of idiots? How can two nurses just suddenly appear and have access to patients and drugs. _"Naruto those nurses are-" Sasuke tried but Naruto's head was turned so he couldn't read his lips. "What's this?" Naruto got a leather bound book from under Sasuke's pillow and stood up and Sasuke didn't have the voice, or the strength to stop him.

* * *

_Naruto's pov._

_Journal,_

_Today I was sure he would leave me. I had tenten in a costume so she looked like Tayuya. That idiot is persistent, God I love him. I love that man. Why do I love him? He's mad at me though, I can't blame him. But... now I don't want him to leave. _

Naruto's eyes widened and he flipped back to a earlier page.

_Journal,_

_Today in class Naruto made a fool of himself. But he did it for Sakura, why Sakura? Sakura barely likes him, he is so dense... but he's a man and so am I, it's not natural. He would think I was a freak if I told him... Damn you, Naruto._

Later page...

_Journal,_

_Naruto left me, he left me naked in the club. Why? He may be a idiot but he's not weak he could of carried me. THAT BASTARD ITACHI MUST OF TOOK HIM! That damn Itachi. Damn Naruto. Damn. But, I've decided that... I don't think he'll break my heart. Everybody I love just disappoints me, Naruto will be different._

Suddenly, the writing was messy and close together

_He willingly went to Itachi ITACHI THAT DAMN BASTARD HE TOOK AWAY... he took away... I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? I like Temari and the others fine enough but I truly got them for Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Why Naruto. You're my air. I can't breathe._

Naruto dropped the book. _He's loved me one-sidedly all this time? How long? The earliest entry dates back to early high school, I remember it, Sakura dared me to raise my hand and tell Kakashi that my period was on, I ended up laughing so hard I couldn't do it. I thought I loved him one sidedly but really he loved me and didn't want me to break his heart... I broke his heart. What kind of lover am I? _

Naruto could feel Sasuke tugging at his shirt and he turned around where he was met with a angry glare that collapsed into tears. "I'm... I'm sorry." Naruto hugged him. _I can never take back what I did. But I can love him for the rest of his life. No. I __**will**__ love him for the rest of his life._

"Or chi ru" Sasuke tried to mouth, his tears getting in the way. _Eh? Or... chi... ru? Orchiru?... Orochimaru. Those nurses ran at the name Namikaze so.. maybe? _"Orochimaru, I am Namikaze Naruto and-" Naruto didn't get past that before Orochimaru smirked and cut him off. "I see you know, goodbye. Namikaze Naruto!" Orochimaru threw some pills at him and he fled, followed by Kabuto.

"Na-mi-ka-ze? As in son of Minato Namikaze? It's actually true?" Temari shuddered then mumbled some excuses and left in a hurry. "Naruto don't use that name so freely." Sasuke had taken the pills from him and swallowed it. "WHO THE HELL WAS MINATO NAMIKAZE?" Naruto demanded.

"Minato Namikaze was the Hokage. But that's not the important part." Sasuke sighed. _Not the important part? What exactly did he do? _"You see, Minato Namikaze was a huge anti domsub. Kushina entered this world, the dominant partner of Mikoto Uchiha." _Mikoto Uchiha Sasuke's... mom? _"So obviously Minato wasn't going to put up with it, and here's the reason every one runs in fear of the name. Minato Namikaze tried to eraticate every Uchiha. He put up a front saying that we were a threat to Konoha but... that's not true. Itachi, he was ordered to kill all of us. Minato chose a bad time, half the clan was on vacation. The man you've seen isn't my father. He's my uncle." Sasuke said.

_My father ordered Itachi to? What. He wouldn't. He. I. Dad. Why Dad? Why doesn't Sasuke hate me? I carry his name._

"Lets just go on a date." Sasuke got up and started to walk out. "But Sasuke." Naruto started. "It's fine. I love you for your first name, not your clan name." Sasuke smirked back at him.

"You told me you love me... It's the first time." Naruto reddened. "Take my advice and stick close. Every Uchiha besides Itachi and myself hate you. Those girls who helped kidnap you, no matter how nice they look. Actually the one in my family is my step sister. The one who isn't- she just goes along with my step sisters plans. They are both Akatsuki so stay away from them." Sasuke walked out, Naruto close behind.

The nurses either darted away from the two or tried to talk to them. People had always had a glint of fear or a glint of greed in their eyes when they saw a Uchiha but, the two of them together. Suddenly Naruto was blinded by a camera. "A Namikaze and a Uchiha? Is this a plan for world domination?" A reporter asked. _What? _"This is my wife, Naru...ko. Naruto left earlier." Sasuke said. _such a obvious lie._

"So pretty! You're a lucky man! We'll go find Naruto now." The lady ran off."I'm a man." Naruto grumbled. "You're wearing a dress. Wait, your collar." Sasuke looked hurt. "N-no I have it." Naruto ran back to the room where he retrieved the collar. "Namikaze Naruto." Naruto spun around. Kabuto, now in regular clothes pushed up his glasses. "Orochimaru has become your worst enemy. I hope you can handle it. You've taken Sasuke _and _started to unleash the true potential of your name." Kabuto smirked. "W-what?" Naruto asked.

"The Sharingan. It's a special disease, you see it helps the body instead of hurting it. It infects your eyes. If tweaked in the right way some say it can give immortality. In its early stages it just boosts life longevity. It only resides within Uchiha however. Orochimaru's goal is immortality." Kabuto explained.

Naruto suddenly remembered something Sasuke had said to him once, back then they were just kids. _"Sasuke I'm gonna marry Sakura when I grow up!" "I won't marry a girl, no point if she'll just die way before me." "You don't know that." "I do, that's why I'll just marry my Aniki, I'll die before him but only by 5 years or so." _

"What do I have to do with it?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke would sacrifice a eye for your life." Kabuto walked out with that. _I still don't understand anything! I'd better get back to Sasuke though... Sasuke.._


	14. Itachi, Yandere Extraordinaire

"Naruto. I want something." Sasuke snuck behind him as he was changing. "What?" Naruto searched through his drawers for a shirt. I still have my responsibilities as a pet even if we are lovers. _Sasuke_, _I_ _hope_ _we_ _can_ _stay_ _happy_. _But_ _as_ _long_ _as_ _I_ _can_ _be_ _near_ _you_ _I'm_ _happy_.

"This." Sasuke used his thumb to rub Naruto's nipple and the other hand to pinch the remaining nipple. "Sasuke~" Naruto moaned softly. "Did Itachi touch you?" Sasuke asked. And Naruto shook his head in response, putting his hand in his pants. Sasuke licked his neck causing the blonde to erupt in more erotic sounds then he grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Please let me," Naruto panted. "No." Sasuke grinded against Naruto, his erect member clearly wanting the foreplay to end now as well but Sasuke did always have great self control.

Sasuke spun his horny lover around, Naruto's dick twitching. "Finally, I-" Naruto spoke to soon. Sasuke began lapping at his nipples. "Sasuke stop teasing me." Naruto moaned. "I don't _have _to do anything." Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck." Sasuke lightly bit Naruto's nipple. "Itachi." Sasuke moved away in disgust. "You know normally you don't moan your lovers brothers name." Sasuke glared. "No, I just remembered that my stuff is in his room." Naruto explained. "Go get it if that's more important than this." Sasuke strode off.

_Jeez. Im messing up things with Itachi already. I mean Sasuke! I got so used to calling Itachi Sasuke I'm calling Sasuke Itachi. _Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "Sasuke." He purred into the ravens ear.

"A movie. Get your shirt on." Sasuke yanked away. _If I keep messing up I don't have to worry about leaving him, he'll leave me. Lovers or not I can't just- ok Naruto get it together dattebayo he's always been like this._ Naruto pulled his shirt on and raced to walk next to him. "Sasuke-" Naruto started. "Don't go anywhere alone with Itachi- do you understand?" Sasuke said.

"Of course. But it's not like-" Naruto started again but Sasuke quickly spun around and pinned Naruto to the wall. "I don't care what it's _like_, you are never to be alone with him I'm not asking you. It's a _**order.**__" _Sasuke had no tenderness in his voice.

_I think I may of made things worse between them. _Sasuke pulled a bottle out of his pocket and took some aspirin, the fifth sense he'd been back. "Sasuke, that's the fifth one... if you have a headache that won't stop then we can take you to a doctor." Naruto suggested, worry spreading across his face.

"It's the medicine. Sasuke I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet." Shikamaru leaned in the front doors frame. The pair stopped cold. _Why would Orochimaru do that though? _"I knew he couldn't possibly fear the Namikaze name... to that extent anyways." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"My guess is that your medicine is temporary with nasty side effects. That's only if he got it from the actual hospital, if he didn't.." Shikamaru's face turned deadly serious. _Then?! Is Sasuke safe? _"Then Kabuto made it... there's no telling the extent of the drug." Sasuke finished for Shikamaru.

"Exactly. But there's a few highly reasonable options that come to mind for example-" Shikamaru was cut off by the all too familiar man who walked in. "Operalysthium, in small doses it is quite healing. In larger doses it temporarily heals loss of voice. Side effects are head aches, depression and hornyness, to the extreme." Itachi smirked. Naruto's view of Itachi came crashing down, where was the nice love sick man he knew?

"Now that we know how can we fix it..." Sasuke practically spat out. "The formula was originally made by Kabuto Yakushi, not having the materials he turned to the Uchiha." Itachi went on. "You bastard." Sasuke growled. "The Uchiha saw no reason that they should help him. But one," Itachi chuckled ",or two Uchiha in particular saw use for the drug. You know what I want, in exchange for the cure." Itachi gave a glance to Naruto.

"Two?" Sasuke asked. "Shouko. She has her own purpose." The black haired girl who could of been Sasuke's sister came out, "So who am I to deny her." She smirked. Shouko followed the woman in, it was obvious that Shouko had some sort of feelings for Itachi.

"Aimee." Sasuke's voice the edge of a blade. "Sasuke please, just give Naruto to Itachi! We can find you a replacement! Besides, he just wants to borrow him for a while." Shouko said. "I'd rather have no voice." Sasuke glared. "Have it your way." Aimee smirked.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Itachi glared. _Who knew Itachi was a yandere... _

"Itachi, I'll make you a deal. You can hang out with Naruto one day a month. You give me the drugs... and I want those two, and another girl." Sasuke pointed at the two girls. "I'M YOUR DAMN FAMILY!" Aimee exclaimed.

"How about I'll give you a girl, drugs and I get Naruto every weekend." Itachi pressed. "HELL NO YOU BASTARD NARUTO ISN'T CHEAP!" Sasuke said, enraged. "True. Ok, I'll give you Shouko, a girl _and _the drugs. I get Naruto every other weekend." Itachi said thoughtfully. "Your a sick bastard."Sasuke glared. "So it's a deal." Itachi smirked. "You can go stuff your deals up your-" Sasuke started, by now the rest of the household was there and murmuring.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP." Naruto screamed, silence ensuing. "Naruto please don't be angry." Itachi's face reverted to the kind one Naruto was used to. "Naruto is everything ok?" Sasuke asked, rage leaving his face as well. "I'M NOT A DAMN PET YOU CAN JUST TOSS AROUND AND BARGAIN WITH." Naruto screamed. "But you are." Both Uchiha brothers said in unison.

Naruto's face became angrier and pushed the two girls out the way, storming out. Itachi grabbed his arm first and picked him up. "Naruto I'm only doing this because I love you. If I can't be your lover I need to at least see you." Itachi said softly. "Put him down." Sasuke demanded. Itachi reluctantly did so, "Naruto you're mine and Itachi can't just come in and take my property." Sasuke said.

_Sasuke I wish you could be more like Itachi sometimes, he's so affectionate. _"How about this. Why don't you do this. Let Naruto pick a guy and a girl for Sasuke, Itachi gets Naruto when Naruto _wants _to go. And of course the troublesome drug." Shikamaru sighed. "Why would Naruto want to go. It's not his decision it's mine." Sasuke said. "Naruto isn't _just _your property." Itachi glared. "He isn't _your _anything." Sasuke snapped.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. _Jeez, Sasuke just take off your clothes and get in the bed. _"WH-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST-" Sasuke stared in shock. "Did I say that out loud!." Naruto said, mortified. "It's his place anyways." Itachi smirked. "I-I didn't mean to- it was just that I- um -your just so sexy." Naruto stammered.

"Nice save." Temari smirked. "Just give me Karin and eh, what the hell, I want a Akatsuki member too. You get Naruto when Naruto wants to go. I get the drugs. Final offer." Sasuke smirked. "Deal. I'll have fun with you tomorrow, Naruto." Itachi smirked. "You got played Sasuke." Shikamaru smirked. _Why am I the only one who doesn't smirk and say something smart assed._

"Naruto?" The brothers turned to him, almost asking for permission. But it's not like they wouldn't do it anyways. "I think that you guys shouldn't fight so much. It's dangerous and you risk get-"

"Shut up and get in the bed." Sasuke cut him off and Naruto stared. "That's how it's done." He grinned. Naruto gave a weak laugh. "Now get your ass moving and get my stuff." Sasuke glared. "I'll go at my pace." Itachi left, the two girls following behind. "Damn him." Sasuke clenched his fist.

The two got in the limo and headed to the movies.

"SASUKE THEY HAVE RAMEN FLAVORED POPCORN SEASONING!" Naruto pointed wildly. "That's disgusting." Sasuke grabbed their popcorn and walked ahead of Naruto into the theatre. _Why is he so guarded? _As the two Sat in the back Naruto slid his hand into Sasuke's pants. Sasuke immediately yanked it out.

"I didn't mean to call you Itachi. But you don't have to sulk." Naruto said firmly. "He's more affectionate than I am. He knows how to express his feelings better. He can love you better." Sasuke stated. "I want you for you. I don't care who knows. I, NARUTO UZAMAKI LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA." Naruto declared, attracting a ton of attention.

"Idiot!" Sasuke blushed. "I WANT TO MARRY SASUKE UCHIHA. SASUKE I LOVE YOU." Naruto stood up. "Sit down and unbutton your pants. You don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now." Sasuke said, eyes in a lustful gaze. A few girls who apparently heard that last comment fangirl screamed. "Fuck me." Naruto Sat on Sasuke's lap, facing him. Que more fangirl screaming.

The lights went out as the movie began. Sasuke felt for Naruto's pants and pulled them along with the underwear down to Naruto's ankles. Naruto immediately got hard in prospects of getting fucked. "Naruto, it'll be dry if you don't suck it." Sasuke obviously didn't care about it being dry and just suggested it for Naruto's sake.

Naruto didn't hesitate getting on his knees and engulfing the hot throbbing pre-cum mess and enjoying every second. "Fuck. Slow down!" Sasuke groaned. Naruto didn't pay his request any attention, all he cared about was shoving Sasuke in his mouth as far as it would go, again and again.

"Naruto! You're gonna make me- ah~" Sasuke bucked his hips up and pulled Naruto's head closer as he came. Naruto happily swallowed it all. "You're turning into a little whore." Sasuke said, Even though he couldn't see it Naruto knew that he was smirking. "Only for you." Naruto moaned as he sat on Sasuke's dick, this time facing the movie.

"Yes!" Naruto mewled, his head flying backwardsas Sasuke played with his nipples. Since the we're watching a scary movie, and nobody was in their row or the row in front of it they were pretty much safe from getting caught, not that they cared.

"Naruto your squeezing me." Sasuke breathed heavily. "Fuck!" Naruto gasped."You'll get caught like this you little slut. You're going to have to be quiet." Sasuke whispered. "Bastard!" Naruto bit his palm. As Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and thrusted upwards, hitting the boy's prostate Naruto's Palm barely muffled his ecstatic scream.

"Do you think you'll scream louder if I do this..." Sasuke started pumping Naruto while thrusting. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit his palm as he came, screaming in a euphoric ecstasy. "Fuck." Sasuke came inside Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Ik I'm such a perverted author-san I'm so sorry! But fair warning, Next chapter will have 0 plot progression and lots of yaoi amazing ness. Well, maybe a _tiny _bit of plot progression. But Shikamaru and Sai were complainingabout their lack of sex lately and the new pets are nymphomaniacs... WHY CAN'T I BE A GUY WITH A TSUNDERE LIKE SEME FOR A MASTER AND A YANDERE LIKE SEME FOR A FREIND?! If you think about it Naru-chan has the life. Yes. I admit it. I want to live in my story as Naruto.


	15. Secret's and Thanksgiving Memories

"I'd like Naruto now." Itachi pushed a red head and a Akatsuki member he knew as Deidara in the frontdoor. "B-but Deidara-senpai!" A masked man stood at the door, reaching out to the irritated blonde.

_Deidara-senpai? That's the man who captured me. What the hell! Is Sasuke not aware? Sasuke must be aware! I thought Sasuke had changed why-_

"Why'd you bring me one with a package?" Sasuke complained, nodding his head towards the masked man. "Tobi. He's useless, a average man of average skills. Deidara was a good addition to our Organization." Itachi said with a slight edge to his voice when he said Tobi.

"Itachi-san, your so cruel!" Tobi complained childishly. _Is he really a grown man? _"The pills." Sasuke said, his voice and been gone hoarse. The screaming him and Naruto did didn't help either.

"I want you to sign a legal agreement first." Itachi smirked. "It's not as if that binds me to my word even more than a simple agreement." Sasuke said boredly, Itachi's smirk was replaced with a irritated frown.

"You have to abide by it. Even _you, _Sasuke." Itachi stated, moving some black hair away from his eye, only to fall back. "Naruto is mine, since it was signed today the contract will be in affect tomorrow." Sasuke smirked, Itachi's face darkened at the comment.

"Lets have fun tomorrow, ok? Itachi." Naruto grinned and Itachi, in one swift clean movement grabbed the blonde's face and kissed it. "WHAT THE FU-" Sasuke started but Itachi only chuckled and slid out the door. "I'm ready to kill you hm!" Naruto and Sasuke was suddenly drawn to a argument between Deidara and Tenten.

"Impossible." Tenten dismissed the threat. "I hope your ready to face my art hm!" Deidara pulled out a hand grenade. "Put that away what do you think your-" Sasuke started. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Just forget about them." Karin bit the tip of her glasses, her voice high. "Get your hands off him!" Naruto insisted.

"Stay out of it. I'm his pet, eventually he'll have his way with me." Karin's voice got surprisingly deeper and alot more commanding. Naruto guessed this was her real voice. "Shikamaru and Temari show the newbies their rooms and get them a uniform. We're leaving to buy their collars. And those who didn't feel the need to wear their maids uniform." Sasuke gave a pointed glare to Naruto, "get it on."

_Of course. It's completely wrong to think I should have any exception's to the rules. _Naruto ran off to the room to go get his uniform. "Naruto hm." Deidara smirked. "You're the bastard who beat up Gaara." Naruto glared. "Are you going to do something about it, un." Deidara turned away from Naruto. _Sasuke took him in knowing who he was. He was also the one who captured me and roughed me up! How can Sasuke not care?! _

"I won't let you get away with hurting my friends. I won't go back on my words- that's my way of life." Naruto said coldly. Naruto could remember it vividly. When Gaara became Kazekage after his father, which was surprising due to his age, Deidara attacked him for no reason. But it may of had something to do with this new world he was in.

Naruto took of his clothes without second thought and was rather shocked when he heard the a low sound from Deidara and felt hands on his chest. Now, as a pet having sex with many people is a requirement. But Naruto was usually exempt from that.

"What are you doing!" Naruto felt himself be pushed down on a low bunk. "Getting used to my surroundings, yeah." Deidara responded. Naruto struggled to get off the shirt that was blocking his view as he felt Deidara's warm tongue descend on his nipple.

Naruto felt dirty as he made a soft moan. In almost a instant Naruto kicked Deidara away but Deidara then caught his foot and put his hand on Naruto's stomach for support as he put Naruto, laying, on the ground.

Making a loud crash in the rough movements, Sasuke opened the door wide where he gave a ... _smile_? Naruto soon understood- Deidara's hand that was originally on his stomach now looked like it was outstretched towards him. Sasuke mistook it for Naruto falling.

Sasuke's happy face turned serious again as he _glided_ out the door- his graceful movements a stark contrast from his and Deidara's own rough and erratic ones. "Get dressed or were going to be late, yeah." Deidara smirked, grabbing a uniform off the dresser.

"Whatever, _yeah."_ Naruto said, mimicking Deidara's speech. _I'll go tell Sasuke. He'll definitely put Deidara in his place... yeah. _Naruto inwardly snickered to himself as he slipped on a maid uniform.

He rejoined his friends... plus Deidara and Karin... in the kitchen. "You guys are so cool!" Temari grinned, she probably didn't recognize Deidara's face. "They're not _that _cool." Naruto pouted.

"Shut up! I should bash your head in!" Karin glared at Naruto. "You're just mad because that's Sasuke's-" Temari didn't finish her sentence before Sasuke had spoken over her with ice in his voice. "Lets go- we don't have all day. Anyways- it's Christmas soon so there's no reason we should be wasting time." Sasuke said. Temari looked slightly guilty.

_Christmas? Other than thanksgiving this would be our first holiday as a family. But I won't count Thanksgiving. I'm getting sick just thinking about it._

* * *

_**Thanksgiving Flashback**_

"Naruto don't hover over the food!" Temari scolded the blonde. "But it smells so good!" Naruto grinned. Temari blushed and went back to the cooking.

"Guess who's here!" Tenten ran in the kitchen with Sakura and Hinata, arms linked. Jake, Sarah and Dani were following behind. "H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata looked away. "I brought over food!" Sakura pushed a, warm casserole in Naruto's hands.

"It's probably delicious Sakura-chan!" _Sakura's homemade casserole! _Naruto lifted the foil and dipped his finger in it then tasted it.

_This is death- isn't it?_ Naruto cringed from the taste. "It's that good?" Sakura blushed, mistaking his actions for something good. "Well good morning." Shikamaru walked in lazily. "IT'S THE AFTERNOON! You lazy- hmph." Temari hit Shikamaru on the head with a newspaper.

"Temari- you like to cook?" Gaara walked in. "Gaara! I haven't seen you in a while!" Naruto grinned. "Gaara!" Temari blushed. _So she's cooking for Shikamaru eh? _A mischievous grin passed his face as he looked between the two.

"I'm here- sorry I'm late." Tsunade and Jiriaya walked in after them. "I'm here as well. Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru entered after them. "You invited him?" Naruto shivered at the sight.

"Yes. It's for the good of the-" Sasuke started. "Uchiha Name." Sasuke's pets- other than Sai- relayed from memory. "I'm glad I could spend this holiday with you!" Sakura said to Naruto causing him to blush.

"I'm glad too Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily but soon felt a rough hand on his arm pushing him in the dining room. "Naruto- do you have feelings for her?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke- are you jealous?" Naruto asked, his blush becoming even deeper. "Naruto you're avoiding my question!" Sasuke said harshly.

"I only love you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "As God- I will be seated at the head of the table." Pein walked in along with Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki. Seeing as they were in the main house of The Uchiha Residence the Akatsuki coming wasn't exactly something anyone had a say about.

Tension flew throughout the air as more people flooded in. Killer B arrived along with Danzo and the village's elders which as obviously made everything more tense. The dinner passed quietly and only untill afterwards did things start to happen. Mainly because almost everyone was drunk.

"Naruto! _hic_- I'm gonna marry you! _hic!"_ Hinata exclaimed. "No you're not!" Sasuke slammed his drink on the table. "Maybe- _hic- _I wanna you ever thought of that?!" Temari remarked. The only people who weren't drunk were Shizune Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru. Itachi and Sasuke had drunk the most but still were sober and Shikamaru, said drinking was troublesome.

"HEY -_HIC- _I MIGHT WANNA MARRY HIM TOO!" Tsunade waved her sake in the air. "M-Milady! Please stop drinking!" Shizune put her hand in the air to grab the drink but Tsunade grabbed her by the ass and they toppled down to the floor, sake all over the two.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke threw his martini glass at the wall which broke with a loud noise. "_hic-_ With a wimpy 'lil glass like zat how come I'm not in chaaaarge! Master Naruro!" Naruto slurred.

"Master Naruro!" The drunken crowd cheered. "I am the master of this house!" Sasuke slammed his hand on the table, standing up. "Actually I am." Itachi smirked.

"Heeeeey 'Tachi you can be my loverrrrrr, how does zat, _hic_, sound. And uhhhhmmmmm, Sasuke you can be my mistress. _I loveeee you Itachii!" _Naruto said.

"I love you too. Naruto." Itachi grabbed him by the arm and pushed him on the table. Even in drunkenness everybody other than Naruto knew Naruto may of just created a monster.

"Itachi he's drunk. Naruto is **mine. **Don't soil him with your_**filthy**_touch. Naruto I'll have you right now on this table." Sasuke pushed Itachi off, slamming Itachi into the wall.

**End Thanksgiving Flashback**

* * *

"Karin. I expect you'll hold your tongue." Sasuke looked sharply at her. _Hmm? _"Anything for you! _Sa-su-ke-kun!"_ Karin put her hand on his chest, pressing her body against him.

_Why won't Sasuke move? I know very well that he has sex with other pets but... they're never lovey-dovey with him or anything. That face... He makes that face... when we..._Naruto clenched his fist and glared at Sasuke, his face slightly flustered and tilted to the side, his mouth was slightly parted..._have sex..._

Karin just smirked and moved her head up to Sasuke's neck. _There won't be another Sakura accident. No. _"We need to leave don't we." Naruto said darkly, distracting Karin from Sasuke. "Ah~ yes we do." Karin led Sasuke out by his tie.

"Should we call Itachi in advance?" Shikamaru smirked. "What do you..." Naruto trailed off. "Shika-kun means that Karin is about to be the next Sakura. Only this time-" Temari was cut off by Shikamaru's sharp glare.

"Shika-kun..." Naruto said softly. "Yeah, it's just something she, uh, called me last night and it kinda stuck." Shikamaru scratched his head, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.


End file.
